Eyes of the Protector DBZ love story
by RayZay
Summary: When Chi-Chi has finally had enough of Goku's nonsense he has no choice but to find a new place to live. The saiyan comes across a tunnel that leads to a forest, yet none like no other. What secrets lie in this underground tavern? And where did these massive sized wolves come from? Goku X OC *Own Character "Sora"* *Read to find out more :3*
1. Chapter 1: GET OUT!

Chapter 1:

"Goku! Goku?" Chi-Chi called out. Yet there seemed to be no answer from him. As usual Goku was outside in the forest miles away from home. He was catching fish with his almost teenage son named Gohan.

"Look Dad I caught a big one!" Gohan lifted up a colossal fish and placed it on the ground.

"Whoa! I think that's the biggest fish you've caught so far! I can't wait to go back home and cook it"

"Yeah!" Gohan replied with a grin.

" We better get going Gohan, your mother is probably going crazy right now."

"Okay Dad"

The two saiyans took their time putting on their clothes and getting everything together. By the time they reached home it was just about to turn dusk.

"Hey Chi-Chi! We're home" Goku called out to her while he opened the door.

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen washing dishes. She didn't turn around nor respond to Goku.

"Look Mother! I think I caught the biggest fish around!" Gohan said happily as he dragged the monstrous fish in the house with absolutely no problem at all.

"Yes that's great Gohan… sweetheart can you do your mother a favor and go upstairs to your room for a moment please"

"Um… okay" Gohan slowly went up to his room and closed the door. He already had a feeling of what was about to happen, even though Gohan is 11 years old he's still not use to his parents constant arguing.

"W-What's wrong Chi-Chi, you seem a bit tense.. Hehe" Goku scratched his head with a chuckle.

" YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHATS WRONG GOKU! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU AND GOHAN FOR THE PASS 10 MINUTES AND I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT MY LITTLE BOY!"

"C-Chi-Chi I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you worry like that, it just slipped my mind"

"Oh really… HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SLIP OUT THE DOOR!" Chi-Chi screamed while she threw a kitchen knife at Goku and other various items at him, even a TV.

Goku dodged the flying objects as he backed up out the door.

"Chi-Chi wait! Please I really am sorry—"

"OH SHUT UP! I've just about had enough of you! You always do this to me Goku, I don't want Gohan growing up and becoming a REBEL and all he can respond to is FIGHTING just like his BUM of a father! —"

"But Chi-Chi—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You know what, I'm taking Gohan with me and only me!"

" Chi-Chi you can't! —"

" Oh yes I CAN! I'm so tired of you taking him with you on these dangerous fighting missions and going placing with out even telling me; he's just a BOY! He has to focus on school too not just fighting and goofing off!"

"Chi-Chi—"

" THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE AGAIN! YOU CAN SLEEP OUT THERE WITH THE REST OF THE WILD ANIMALS!"

"But Chi-Chi—"

Goku was cut off by his sentence when his now former widow slammed the door in his face.

The saiyan sighed in frustration and sadness. He slowly levitated off the ground and looked back at the home that could only be but a memory to him now. He flew off into the distance towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Foreigners

Chapter 2:

As Goku flew further and further into the depths of the forest he finally landed but still continued to move forward.

_*****__I've never seen Chi-Chi so mad at me before…. Man… I guess I really done it this time… plus I cant go back home to Gohan…__* _Goku thought to himself as he looked up at the darkened star filled sky.

* _I hope Gohan is okay though…_*

The spiky haired warrior kept moving forward as he was deep in thought about Gohan and surprisingly little about Chi-Chi's uproar.

A few feet away from him stood hedges, just a normal looking row of bushes. As Goku walked through them without a care, the ground suddenly started to crumble beneath his feet.

"Whoa!" With his reaction he quickly levitates off the ground.

"What was that?" Goku slowly spread the bushes apart and revealed a large hole, wide enough for him to fit through.

_*****__What's that noise... it sounds like…. Water? _* Goku poked his head through the wide hole, which actually came out to be a tunnel, and it seemed that his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

He steadily made his way down through the tunnel, following the sound of what seemed to be water.

The further that saiyan went down the more clearer the sound came to him.

*_Jeez, it seems like this tunnel is taking forever to get through. If I go back now it'll be just a waste of time…. Besides, according to Chi-Chi I have no home to go back to. So…. Time to speed things up a little bit_* Goku smirked as he raised his power level to make his way through the tunnel more hastily.

He then sped off.

Moments passed by, then he finally started to see light at the end of the tunnel.

Goku made it to the end, and when he was finally out it presented before him an underground forest, but none like no he's ever seen before. It was nothing compared to the ones on the surface of the earth.

In front of Goku stood an underground waterfall that was on the other side on the forest. The grass and the water looked so pure. It was almost like nothing or no one on earth laid foot in this sacred place.

"Whoa…." Goku could do nothing but walk and observe his surroundings as he was simply in awe.

"This place… is just incredible.."

"Heck! I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life " He said to himself as he laughed.

Then Goku heard something in a near by bush. He stood, listened, and sensed for energy as he carefully looked around to see who or what was watching him.

" I know you're here! ... I can sense your presence"

Moments pasted by.

"… Come out already."

Still nothing.

"Hmm…. Maybe it's just my imagination."

Then all of a sudden a massive sized wolf pounced on Goku from the bushes.

"Trespasser! What brings you here? Slaughter?" The wolfs voice was deep, husky, and almost demonic voice.

It was a foot taller than Goku and it was 5 times the size of an average wolf, and its fur had the color of pure silver, eyes were dark blue yet it resembled ice. The wolfs paws were about the size of Goku's head, which he pushed down on his throat.

"TALK VERMIN!" The wolf growled.

"I… c-can't breath…" Goku grabbed his leg with both of his hands as he tried to get him off.

Then two other wolves showed up behind the hedges. One was jet black with hazel eyes, and the other was pure white with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Myth

Chapter 3:

The two wolves walked up to the silver wolf.

"Well… It's been ages since an outsider has come to our village" The jet-black wolf said as he looked down upon Goku.

"And this will be the last. Tsubasa, make sure you bury a grave for our little insect here" The silver wolf ordered the jet-black wolf.

"Of course Koru" Tsubasa walked to a near by tree and started to dig.

"Akita, you look out and make sure absolutely no one is watching" Koru ordered the white wolf.

"Yes sir" Akita turned his back to Koru as e watched out for oncoming individuals.

"Now, I'll take my time with you vermin" The wolf started to push down on Goku's neck.

"AAAHHHHH!" The saiyan gripped his leg tighter.

The sound of agony turned into the sound of struggle.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Goku's power level started to spike.

Koru's leg started to lift from the warrior's neck. He then flung the savage wolf into the waterfall. Goku jumped up and got into his fighting stance.

Tsubasa and Akita stopped what they were doing and charged at the saiyan will full force. Tsubasa attempted to bite at Goku's legs, he dodged his mighty jaws and kicked Tsubasa off to the side, while at that moment Akita aimed for Goku's left arm, yet it was a failure as the saiyan also dodged that attack. Goku clamped Akita's mouth shut with his hands, swung him around in a circle and threw Akita off to the side. Koru jumped out of the water, charging at Goku with full speed. Koru took an aim at Goku's torso, he successfully got a hold of him and bit down with amazing strength.

Tsubasa and Akita got up. Tsubasa was charging for his legs, but the saiyan was able to pry his mouth opened with his legs by spreading his upper and lower jaws apart. Akita was ready to grab a hold of his arms, but Goku managed to also pry them opened with his hands.

"Agh! What's your problem with ME!" Goku shouted as he raised his energy again. The energy from Goku's body forced the three wolves back, the saiyan shot up into the air. The looks on the wolves' faces were of bewilderment.

"What?... T-The vermin can… fly?" Koru looked up before Goku.

"What?! I thought that was just a myth!" Tsubasa said as he gazed up at Goku.

Goku launched down, grabbed Tsubasa's tail and slammed him into Koru, then slammed him into Akita, finally he threw him right back at Koru. The three wolves were knocked unconscious.

Goku settled back down on the ground.

"Man… *pant* *pant* what was that all about?"

Then there was the sound of clapping. He looked to his left and saw a tall young man with long white hair, the tips of his bang were black and so was end of his hair down his back. The man was less bulked up than Goku but just had enough for his demeanor. He was shirtless, but had the same type of pants that Goku had only white with black designs on them. The man had eyes the hues of sapphire. Yet, there was something Goku had never seen on a man like him before, pointy white furry "dog" ears at the top of his head and a long bushy black and white tail.

" Bravo! Bravo! What a pretty impressive fighting style you have there" The young man praised Goku as he walked up to him. His voice was deep however charming in a way.

"Um… Thank you…?" Goku replied with a confused look on his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dante and you are?.."

"Uh, My name is Goku…"

"Nice to meet you Goku. Ah I see my followers gave you a bit of trouble don't mind them they're just doing their job" He stated as he walked towards the fallen wolves. Dante picked up Tsubasa and Koru with each hand and placed them on his shoulders, and then he picked up Akita by his tail.

" You must be tired after that little scuffle. Come, I'll lead you to our village"

"Um.. Okay I guess"

In an instant Dante darted towards the forest with tremendous speed.

"Amazing! He sure is pretty fast" Goku raised his power and followed him full speed but surprisingly he couldn't really catch up with Dante.


	4. Chapter 4: Please Leave

Chapter 4:

Dante and Goku sped there way through the forest. Moments later they ended up on an opened space of land that was filled with houses made of logs and solid wood.

Various kinds of wolves and people that resembled Dante walked among the village. Most of the women there had the appearance of a woman but they too had ears and a tail of various shapes and sizes. Most of the males were wolves and some just had ears and a tail, while most of the children were half. The village presented so lush, it seemed like the villagers took great pride in their land, there was also a river not to far from the village which was connected to the waterfall that Goku saw prior to coming here.

" It seems so wholesome here " Goku said as he landed on his feet and took a glace at the area.

" Yes, we make sure everything is in order here" Dante replied.

"Come, I have to take these three to get there wounds treated, and it seems like you have a couple scars as well." Dante looked down at Goku's waist.

Goku examined his injury and observed that his wounds were pretty deep. Goku then remembered when Koru bit him there.

" I guess you're right, and it's strange that I didn't even feel it before"

"Follow me, there's a young woman here who can treat your wounds" Dante started to walk to a cabin a couple meters away from where they were standing. Dante opened the door.

"Fiori! I have some patients for you" Dante called out.

A young woman with grey ears and a grey bushy tail came out of a room on the right hand side. She was a slim, fragile, looking young lady with piercing hazel eyes and black hair. She was shorter than Goku and was wearing a coral colored T-shirt, long pants, and an apron.

" So, what happened to these three Master Dante" She inquired. Her voice was that of a mature older woman.

"They got into a fight with this gentlemen behind me" Dante explained as he pointed back at Goku with his thumb.

"Oh, Hello there my name is Goku" Goku chuckled as he greets the slender woman.

Fiori scanned him up and down. She already noticed the wound he had on his waist but she also noticed something else… Goku had no ears or a tail!

In her mind she gasped, but she dare not say a word.

"I'll tend to these pups first… then I'll get to you… Goku" She stated as she gave him almost a venomous glare.

Dante carried the three wolves into the room where Fiori walked out from.

Then a cry was heard over in the next room on the left hand side.

"No! Release me at once I don't want to wear this foolishness! NO!" Suddenly a monstrous roar was heard that made the whole cabin shake, followed by a large woman bursting out of the room. Her chest, eyes, and her waist down to her upper thighs were covered in white bandages. She was about a centimeter or two taller than Goku (Not including the hair), had short white hair down to her neck and a bang covering her right eye. It wasn't a surprised that she had a pretty big bust and nicely shaped hips, yet her figure fit her quite suitably. Her ears fit her just right, so did her long, shaggy, flowing white tail.

As the young woman burst out of the room she darted her way towards Goku. Before Goku had any time to react she collided into him.

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed.

" Excuse me, I'm so sorry!" She bowed before Goku in a respectful manner. Even though she was a pretty big woman, twice the size of an actual woman on earth, her voice was soft, sincere, and timid.

"No, its ok you didn't mean it-" Goku laughed.

"Sora! Go put on that dress right now! You know your big day is this evening!" Dante's voice called out from the other room.

The large woman now known as Sora turned her head towards the door Dante's voice was coming from.

"But brother! You know I don't want to wear that thing! Besides, it feels so weird…"

Dante finally came out the room.

"Sora, look decent, you know we have a guest don't you?"

Sora head turned towards Goku, he flinched a little. She suddenly started to sniff him.

"Oh, you're an outsider aren't you?"

"I-I suppose" Goku replied.

"As you already see Goku, Sora is blind. So we cover up her eyes with these bandages. She's had them ever since she was born. So you'll have to excuse her," Dante explained.

"Oh and one more thing, my little princess here is getting married this evening" Dante placed his hand on Sora's head and smiled at her.

On the other hand Sora had a look of utter disappointment.

"Oh! Congratulations Sora!" Goku said happily.

Sora groaned and said nothing to him.

"Goku, since you're are guest here why don't you come to the wedding"

"Um, Sorry to interrupt you Master Dante but may I speak with you for a moment please?" Fiori said while she was in the doorway.

"This better be good Fiori" Dante told her in a stern tone of voice as he walk over towards her.

"Of course Master"

Sora focused her attention on Goku. It was silent for a moment. Even though Sora was blind it still seemed like she was just staring right at Goku. The saiyan started to get nervous for he didn't know what to say to her. He even kind of wished that Dante would hurry up with his conversation. Minutes felt like hours to him.

"So, you're name is Goku?" Sora finally asked him.

"Y-Yeah hehe, that's my name"

"Hmm… why did you come here?"

"Well… It was mostly an accident about how I got here.."

"…. You should leave"

"Wha… What?.."

"Go back the way you came, our people doesn't take lightly to outsiders like you."

" But why?..."

"I'm sorry Goku its for your own good—"

"But why did your brother bring me here in the first place?"

"May be because he saw something in you… I don't know what but… usual I wouldn't say anything to outsiders like you, but I sense something good and pure in you when I bumped into you. Surely you mean no harm what so ever, but I'm trying to keep you alive"


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

Chapter 5:

Goku gazed at Sora with disbelief.

"Will… they try to kill me? Goku questioned.

"I don't know… but please leave before its too late Goku"

_*****__But I have no home to go back to….__* _Goku thought to himself, but he slowly started to back up towards to door. Then Dante popped up out of the other room.

"Sorry for the delay. Now, Fiori will see you." Dante said to Goku.

"Uh, okay…" Goku said as he made his way to the room where Fiori was in.

He sat on the bed in front of her.

"Take off your shirt" Fiori ordered him. Goku did what he was told.

She then pulled out a jar from a cabinet that was behind her. The jar was filled with some type of green liquid. Fiori stuck her whole hand inside of the jar and took it back out.

"Now, brace yourself" She smirked as she pulled her arm back and thrust her hand upon his wounds and squeezed it as hard as she could.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in agony. Fiori squeezed down on his wounds a couple more times, and then she finally let go.

"That will heal your wounds in no time" She said to him shaking her wrist.

"W-What was that?" Goku asked nearly shaken up.

"That was almost worse than getting a shot!"

Fiori pulled out a white bandage. As she wrapped it around Goku's waist she told him:

"Don't take my kindness for granted vermin" She gave him one last malevolent glance at him before she walked out the room.

"Wow… I guess Sora wasn't kidding about these people not liking "outsiders" " Goku got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt but didn't put it on since it was ripped.

When Goku walked out of the room he observed Sora in her wedding dress. The dress was white and strapless. The front of the dress came down to her knees while the back of her dress was long and flowing. The back of her dress resembled a corset with the laces strapped in a zigzag fashion.

_*Whoa_…* Goku couldn't help but stare at her.

"Mistress Sora you look so beautiful!" Fiori squealed.

"…." Sora had no reply.

"So, Goku what do you think of my little sister" Dante asked him as he grinned.

"Um… I uh… I think she looks great hehe" He replied with a slight blush on his face.

"I think I have some clothes that'll fit you Goku, Come with me" Dante escorted Goku into the room where Sora came out of.

"Goku, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dante asked him.

"Sure"

"Goku, once we go to the wedding, make sure you don't fly there"

"Okay… no problem"

"At least try to keep up with me,"

"….."

"I'm sure Sora already told you what our people think about outsiders…. Look, Goku the reason why I brought you here is that… I want to fight you"

"What? Fight me?"

"Yes. I've heard stories of outsiders who can fly and that are extremely powerful, and it seems like you're one of them. So, I want to test your strength. I want to prove to my father that I am the strongest in the world, plus I've always wanted to fight your kind for some reason. I guess it's just in my blood"

"Alright, you asked for it" Goku smirked.

Dante gave him a sly grin as well.

"But for now lets just enjoy the wedding" Dante said as he threw a shirt to him that he got out of a cabinet behind Goku.

By the time Goku and Dante were dressed in their white sleeveless tuxedoes Sora and Fiori were gone.

" I guess we better head to the wedding soon" Dante said as he opened the front door.

"Okay" Goku replied.

Dante dashed down the land, and Goku was right behind him.

"*Pant* *pant* how could he run with this suit on?"

"It seems like your slowing down already, need help?"

"No way! I'm gonna catch up with you one way or another!" Goku stated with confidence.

"I admire your certainty Goku, you'll need it in our match" Dante gave him a smirk.

"Hmph" Goku smirked back at him. The two fighters sped to their destination.

When Goku and Dante arrived at the wedding there was an opened space. Some of the villagers stood on the right side while another group was standing on the left in rows. They made a pathway for the bride when it was time for her to walk down the passage. A large wolf walked towards Goku and Dante. His fur was white with black patterns on him. He also had a scar on his left eye.

"You're just in time my son, I thought you were going to be late as always,"

"Hehe"

"And who is this newcomer?" His Father asked.

"This is Goku, he's from the surface"

Dante's Fathers eyes widened. Then he slowly looked down at Goku.

" Uh, H-Hello sir" Goku waved at him.

"Ah, I haven't seen your kind in years. Glad you can join us."

"Of course Mr… Um"

"Called me Kiba"

"Right, Nice to meet you Kiba" Goku smiled.

A young man walked towards the group from another young man to whom he was talking to. The young gentleman was as tall as Dante, he was skinny yet he had some muscle on him. He had short spiky black hair, black ears and a long black tail.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but have you seen my fiancé Sora anywhere?" The male asked in a worried voice.

"What? You mean you can't find her? It's almost time for the wedding!" Kiba announced.

"Master Dante! Lord Kiba!" Fiori came through the woodlands towards the others running at full pace. She panted for she was out of breath.

"Master, My Lord, I cant seem to find Sora anywhere!"

Everyone's eyes but Goku's amplified.

Kiba growled under his breath.

"Listen up! My daughter has gone missing! We must find her at all costs! MEN, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" He roared.

All the men stood in attention.

"YES SIR!" They all shouted as they spread out on their mission for the young half-breed.

"Goku, I want you to make yourself useful and search for my daughter, and don't come back until you find her."

"Right!" Goku turned around, making his way to the forest.

Goku called out her as he made his way through.

Moments went by. Then minutes. And finally an hour has come.

"Where is she?... I hope Sora is okay." As soon as Goku said those few words two hands grabbed his feet and dragged him into the bushes. A white shaggy tail covered his mouth.

"Shhhh!" It was Sora.

She loosened her grip on his mouth.

"Sora! What are you doing, everyone is worried sick about you!" Goku scorned her in a yelling whisper.

"I know. I told my father anyway I don't want to get married yet, but he just didn't listen"

"But… why don't you want to get married?"

"Hmm… Just come with me, we'll talk more when we get to where we're going"

"Sora, everyone is worried, lets just go back"

"I will, don't worry, follow me" Sora grabbed his wrist and they scurried away into the distance.

They finally ended up at the waterfall where Goku first encountered Koru and the others.

Sora strolled her way in the middle of the river and went behind the cascade until she was no longer visible.

"Sora? W-Where did you go?"

"Follow my voice! You should see a hole just behind the waterfall"

Goku walked in the middle of the river and made his way behind the waterfall. There he saw a hole, which lead to a secret part of the woodlands. He crawled through the hole and came across an opened land that connected to the waterfall, so there was a river in the center of the opened space. It was dark however it was very lit by glowing flowers that spewed out diverse colors of floating orbs.

"This place is absolutely amazing Sora!" Goku said with astonishment.

"It is?"

"Yeah! I wish you can see what you're hiding in!"

"Oh… I found this place when I was young. I would always run away from my brother when he ordered me to do things for him like I was his maid"

"Hehe, so you and your brother had hard times too huh"

"Yes… now things have calmed down now, but since I ran away from the wedding I can only imagine what he has in store for me…"

"Oh! I almost forgot, why DID you sneak off like that?"

"…" Sora's head faced upward. She was in silence for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story is probably moving at a snails pace but I would like to know what you think of my first story so far. Don't be afraid to leave a comment. **

**P.S. If you don't like it don't read it, Thanks :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: No Regrets

Chapter 6:

The atmosphere was still and tense.

"My father…" Sora finally spoke.

"He chose who I should be wed…."

"Your father?... Why would he do such a thing?" Goku questioned.

"Its been like this for generations… That's how my father met my mother… before she died." She steadily turned her head towards him.

"…."

"The females here have no choice but to obey the males, I have benefits to somewhat break free from that because I am a higher rank in this village. No matter… my father still chooses whom I am going to marry… It's just not fair that I can't choose who I want to be with… _" _She gave out a sigh of frustration.

"… Sora…" Goku paused. He then thought about how he basically was pushed into a marriage over a "promise" he made that he couldn't even remember. In due time Goku grew to love Chi-Chi but all she would do is fuss at him about fighting, getting a real job, and Gohan going on dangerous missions with him. It certainly wasn't fair to Goku.

"Don't worry about it Goku, I'll be fine" Sora smiled at him.

"But Sora… -"

"Goku… When I went astray didn't you notice that only the males went out in search for me?"

"Yeah"

"The males are in charge of mostly everything, including fighting…"

"That's crazy! I mean everyone has to fend for themselves, not a certain gender,"

"…."

"So you're telling me that you don't know how to fight?"

Sora then gave him a sly smirk.

"Why don't you find out" Sora said as she got into a fighting stance.

Goku took a minute and did the same.

There was a tense vibe in the air. All was still. Goku stared down Sora. Then he finally took the first lunge at her, throwing a punch at her face, Sora caught it with her hand, then followed by a swift kick aiming for her lower torso, she blocked that with her leg. Surprisingly during this sparring event every punch, caught, every swift kick, blocked. Their punches and kicks collided with each other's and not one hit was made. The two fighters charged at one another and were in a hand-to-hand struggle. Finally they pushed each other back.

"*Pant* *pant* Amazing Sora, even though you can't see you still manage to keep up with my movements…. But how?"

Sora giggled. "I don't have these big ears and claws for nothing"

"Incredible…"

"My claws that are on my feet help me feel the vibrations on the ground, so I can see the outlining of mostly everything every time I take a step. I am able to hear when you pull back your arms and legs to make a punch or a kick at me"

"Whoa… how were you able to learn to use your fighting style?"

"I "spied" on my brother when I was little… I felt his vibrations every time he would spar with my father"

" I get it. Your brother told me why he brought me here"

"Why DID he bring you here?"

"To fight me"

"…I see…. My brother wants to prove his worth."

"Why don't you spar with him? I'm sure he'll be proud-"

"NO! If my brother knew I've been fighting he'll tell my father then I'll be ban from the village for sure!" Sora's voice started to crack and it sounded like she was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Sora! I-I didn't know, please don't cry."

Before Goku knew it Sora began to sob, but there was something abnormal about her tears, it was actually blood seeping through her bandages and flowed down her flushed cheeks.

"Sora what's wrong? Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" Goku gently grabbed her face.

"Bleeding?" She said with confusion in her timid soft voice.

_*****__Oh… she doesn't know what blood is…__* _Goku remembered about her eyes.

"My eyes don't hurt *_hic* _I'm just crying_…"_

"Please stop crying, I promise I won't tell anyone about this place or your fighting"

"You… *_hic* _You promise_?"_

Goku nodded. "Yes, I promise."

Sora wiped away her bloody tears and gave the saiyan a soft smile.

"I wish to go back home now" Sora lends out her hand to Goku.

"Huh?" Goku looked at her in confusion.

"You have to act like you found me remember" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Goku grabbed Sora's wrist and made their way out of the secret dwelling and into to the forest they went.

By the time the two got back to the village Fiori was pacing in front of her cabin. She gazed over at the two with excitement, running towards Sora and hugging her.

"Oh Mistress Sora I'm so glad you're okay! We were all worried sick about you! Where did you go?"

"Well I… um…-" Sora was interrupted by a deep voice near by. It was her father and Dante.

"Sora!" They walked over towards them.

"Sora where in the world did you go?! Everyone was looking for you!" Dante exclaimed.

"I—"

Then Lord Kiba cut her off.

"We can forget about that for now, I have a message for our people" Kiba walked off to the side and howled to the air. The sound echoed through the open space. Moments later the villagers started to come out of their cabins, and the males striding out of the forest. They all gathered around their Lord and Master.

"I have an announce to make."

All was quiet.

"I have finally received word that our annual tournament is underway! My warriors… My fighters prove your worth! Show how much you value your pride! Until now you must train until your heart can take no more, be prepared for the day to finally test your true strength! PROVE THAT YOU WANT TO BE THE WARRIOR EVER BEING FEARS!"

The males hollered in praise and anticipation.

"They have tournaments here?" Goku had a questionable expression on his face.

"Yes" Sora answered him.

"The tournament is when every male fighter competes with one another. They also face others from different regions. There are the bull, and panther tribe that participate in this tournament as well… The battles are quite fierce, so far my brother has won every single tournament"

"That's amazing! I know I didn't win every single one. I had to lose sometime hehe" Goku laughed.

Dante then glanced back at Goku.

" Your home has tournaments as well?" Dante asked.

"Of course! Every year we have a tournament to see whose the strongest out of the bunch"

"Its such a shame that you've lost. You've must have been lacking in strength then" Fiori replied under her breath.

"You can participate in the tournament if you want to Goku" Dante gave him a smirk.

Goku gave one back. " You can count on it"

Lord Kiba turned back around to Goku.

"You can spar with my son here, but take it one day at a time, the tournament doesn't start until 7 months from now"

"Great! That's plenty of time for training" Goku was pumped up for this battle.

Lord Kiba then looked in Sora's direction.

"As for you Sora, the wedding will have to be postponed until afterwards"

"Y-Yes father…" She faced down in disappointment.

As some the villagers went back to their cabins and others started to train in the forest already, Dante saw the sign that it was nighttime. The flowers in the settlement started to glow dark purple. Glowing orbs started to form around the area with a warm lit sensation.

"I'm heading to my cabin. Sora, since Goku found you and made Father pleased, you take care of him" Dante ordered her.

Sora had a slight blush on her face. "Oh… um okay…"

Dante walked inside the cabin where Fiori stayed. Fiori was right behind her Master.

Lord Kiba left as well into the woods.

"So… I guess we can… um… well, go back to my secret spot" Sora turned away from Goku as her face became more flushed with the color of raspberries.

"Um okay… but Sora, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

" Can we eat first please?" Goku grabbed his stomach.

Sora giggled. "Of course, but the thing is that we get our food from the surface…"

"I'll get it!" Goku shot through the woodlands before Sora could even realize he was gone.

Sora ambled her way to her secret hide out.

_*****__I've never took care of someone before… Especially an outsider…__* _Sora thought to herself.

When Goku managed to get to the surface it was dusk as well. He hastily looked for something to catch and call it food. He flew to where he and Gohan caught their first fish of the day. He stripped of his clothes but his boxers and dived in. Minutes passed by then he finally popped out of the water presenting a colossal fish.

"Alright! Hehe… wait, how am I going to get this through the tunnel *_sigh* _oh no…" Goku staggered out of the water with his fish and sat down to think.

"Aw man… now what am I going to do…" Goku's eyes then wondered to a waterfall that was close by.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Goku grabbed his clothes and the fish and went close to the cascade. He stopped at the edge of the river and observed it.

"I wonder if these waterfalls are connected" Goku looked closer and saw that there was a whirlpool.

"Maybe I can go through there" Without hesitation Goku leaped into the vortex. As he held his breathe he swirled deeper and deeper. When it seemed that he wasn't going anywhere, he finally popped out to the lower level of the cascade where Sora was waiting for him.

"Oh!" Sora ran towards the river. Goku's head then popped out, he held up his catch and smiled at her.

"I've got food! Hehe" Goku started to climb out the river.

When he slammed the fish onto the ground Sora started to gnaw on it.

"Sora what are you doing?!"

"Huh?"

"We have to cook it first. Come on" Goku started to head towards a near by tree. Sora followed. The saiyan began to grab branches and rocks that were on the ground. Before they knew it he built a campfire. Goku taught Sora how to place the fish over the fire as the branches supported it. When the food was ready they began to eat without hesitation.

For a female that was a half-breed and had a soft voice, she ate just as vigorously as he did. Sora noticed when Goku sneezed. He was still soaked from getting the fish and coming back here. She stared at him for a moment, and then she walked over on all fours and scooted behind Goku with his body between her legs. Sora wrapped her tail around his torso and she laid her chest on his back. Goku slightly blushed as he cut his eye back at her. He kept eating.

"I'll keep you warm…" Sora finally said blushing.

"Besides… I have to take care of you…"

Goku didn't say a word as he kept eating. For a split second Goku reminisced about what Chi-Chi said before she slammed the door in his face.

*****_I have no regrets…_* Goku finally thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! Finally some romance is stirring up into this story. The next Chapter will have some surprises in it. Hope you readers out there will be ready for this upcoming Chapter coming soon. R&R :3 Tell meh what you guys think! **


	7. Chapter 7: Sickness

**A/N: FINALLY! The next Chapter is here! I didn't think it was going to be this long. Jeez, but anyway I did say in the previous chapter that this chapter was going to get more romantic! I know at the end of this chapter there will be something a bit saddening to some... WELP not to me! lol Tell me what you guys think R&R :-) **

* * *

Chapter 7:

When Goku finished eating he extinguished the fire with the water from the river. Sora grabbed his clothes and made her way to the hide out. Goku followed. When Sora got inside she climbed up a nearby tree and hung Goku's clothes on a branch so they could dry.

She hopped down and asked Goku "Are you tired?"

"Yeah…. I am pretty tired, who knew so much could happen in a night…" The saiyan rubbed his eyes.

Sora sat down under the tree where she came down from.

"Um… Would you like to lay on my chest?" Sora asked him.

Goku blushed "W-What?"

"Well since I have been ordered to take care of you, I do not wish for you to rest your weary head on the hard ground"

"Um b-but I—"

"I insist Goku, besides you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow"

"… I-I guess you're right…"

Sora sat up against the tree. Goku kneeled down close to her and then crawled slowly to her upper torso, gently laying his head upon it. Sora flinched a little, showing that was one of her sensitive areas. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Morning had finally come. Goku was still sleeping. Sora was near by but was in the river taking a bath. When she was done Sora put on the only thing she could wear at the moment, which was her wedding dress. She walked up to Goku on all fours and shook him a little.

"Um Goku, you have to wake up."

Goku snored away still sleeping.

"Goku… Goku please wake up!" Sora shook him more vigorously.

Goku was still knocked out cold.

Sora leaned down to his right ear, grabbed it with her teeth and started to yank it.

The saiyan woke up with a yelp.

"AGH! OUCH!"

The female half-breed released him and sat next to him (dog style) as he quickly sat up.

"Ouch… Sora that wasn't very nice, that hurt!" Goku said rubbing his ear.

"M-My apologies Goku I really didn't mean to, I just wanted you to wake up" She replied facing down twiddling her thumbs.

" *Yawn* Is it that time already?"

"Y-Yes, if we see my brother early we might be able to get breakfast—"

"Breakfast?! Well then what are we waiting for, Let's go! I'm starving!"

Goku basically hopped out the entrance to the hide out, went through the waterfall, out the river and ran towards the forest in only his boxers.

"Wait! Goku you forgot your clothes!"

Sora grabbed his clothes and ran after him.

When the two got to the village Goku managed to get fully clothed while running. Goku looked down at his shirt as he walked towards Fiori's cabin, he looked down and noticed that the rip from his shirt was gone.

"Hey, my shirt looks as good as new"

"While you were sleeping I managed to repair it for you"

"Oh, Thanks Sora!"

When Goku opened the door he saw that Dante was already sitting at the table eating. Fiori came out of the room that was just adjacent to the front door, she was holding two plates of food in her hands headed towards the table. She leered her eyes over at Goku.

"How DARE you come into this house without even knocking you vermin!" She yelled.

"Fiori! Watch your tongue, he's our guest, outsider or not we must treat him like one, is that understood?" Dante scorned her.

"… My apologies Master Dante…"

Fiori placed the two plates piled with food on the table. It consists of some types of meats and vegetables.

"Please excuse her Goku, she doesn't know how to tame that mouth of hers" Dante smiled at him.

"Um, no problem, really hehe" Goku had his hands up in a defensive manner with sweat on the side on his face.

Sora and Goku sat down to the table and started to eat. Dante and Fiori couldn't help but stare at them, it was like watching an eating contest. They were like twins.

"I guess it was a good idea for Mistress Sora to watch over him huh" Fiori whispered to Dante.

"Uh, yes… something did tell me that she would take care of him… but how could they eat like that without choking?"

Just as quick as Goku and Sora sat down they were finished with their food and asked for more.

Fiori had no choice but to serve them and watch them eat. When the two were finally done, there were several plates on the table. Fiori has never had to clean up so many dishes at one time. She was use to Sora eating this way but now another one comes along and he's a glutton too. It was just too much for her as she sighed and walked away to the kitchen with a head high full of plates in her arms.

"That food was great! That was the best food I've had so far." Goku laughed patting his stomach.

"Well, I see Fiori has a lot of work to do when feeding time comes around" Dante laughed.

Goku suddenly flinched a little as he slowly looked over to the kitchen and saw two piercing hazel eyes staring at him. He quickly turned away.

"Now, let's get on with the training shall we" Dante got up and pushed in his chair.

"Yeah" Goku did the same and they both headed out the door.

Sora walked into the kitchen.

"I wish I could help Fiori… I'm sorry for being so useless to you"

"Mistress Sora you must not speak like that about yourself. I am fine don't worry"

By listening to her words Sora could tell that she was actually kind and sincere with them.

"After I'm done with this task I shall find you a new outfit, does that sound okay?"

"Yes… Thank you Fiori"

Goku and Dante made their way to a nearby forest that had an opened space with no one or nothing around them that can get harmed besides some of the woodlands.

"So…Goku I hope you're ready for this sparring match because I WILL NOT hold back"

"Oh Really, then I wont hold back either" Goku positioned himself in a fighting stance. Dante did the same.

"Oh, and one more thing Goku…"

"Hm?"

"Fight me like you would do your comrades… especially your enemies" Dante smirked.

"Alright, if that's what you want you got it"

They stood their ground for a moment, staring each other down.

A few minutes passed. Dante finally took the first strike at Goku. The warrior dodged the attack and gave him a swift kick in the ribs, Dante flew to the side yet he caught himself, charging at Goku the male half-breed gave him a low kick, grabbed his leg and threw him across the opened field. Goku stopped himself in midair, lunged at Dante and gave him several punches and kicks. Dante was able to block his movements until he was struck by one of his punches. He stumbled back, getting back into his fighting stance. Goku placed himself on the ground, he took his shirt off showing off his chiseled features. The sweat coming from his skin amplified his muscles more. They both gave each other another smirk. Again, they stood there for a moment, and then they both lunged at each other. The fight erupted as they gave mighty blows at one another. The ground shook as they fought and it just seemed like it wouldn't end. The fighters were determined to show their true strength and discover another. Hours had passed by, the two fighters were in a hand-to-hand struggle until they finally pushed each other away. All one could hear was the sound of the warriors trying to catch their breaths.

"Alright Goku *pant* *pant* lets take a break for a bit"

"*Pant* *Pant* Alright…" Goku turned around, picked up his shirt and sat under a tree.

"*Sigh* I haven't fought like that since maybe when Vegeta came into the picture…" He said as he rested his head on the tree. Then he heard some ruffling noises in the bush next to him. Goku turned his head and a shaggy white tail popped out, wrapped around his mouth, and dragged Goku into the bushes while Dante was facing the other direction.

"S-Sora! What are you doing?" Goku inquired in a yelling whisper.

Sora was silent for moment as her ears were perked up, listening to the sounds around her. She was wearing a white halter top with a ruffled bow tied on the back of her neck, short white pants with black designs that stopped a little bit above her mid thigh, and long white stockings that stopped an inch above her knees and exposed her toes.

"My apologizes Goku… But I must ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"…. M-May I train with you too?" She timidly asked.

Goku's eyes widened, then his expression slowly became a soft smile.

"Of course Sora"

Sora smiled and wagged her tail. "Come along then!" She rain to the direction of the waterfall.

"Wait up!" Goku followed along side her, yet still not able to keep up with her miraculous speed.

When the two made it to the secret dwelling the young half-breed wasted no time and got into her fighting stance.

The saiyan took a moment and looked at her, smiling, and then slowly but surely he did the same.

Again, there was nothing but tense silence. Finally Goku made the first move, lunging a punch towards her face, with no problem Sora caught it. As the fight went on it was just like the first time they fought, every punch that Goku made was blocked, every kick, blocked. Sora finally made a move, grabbing his throat, and plowing him into the ground. The saiyan slowly got up on his feet. He looked at her as she faced his direction. Then his arms slightly spread apart from his body, and then he started to levitate off the ground. Sora's ears then perked up like before, her head started facing left and right trying to hear out for him.

"… G-Goku? ..."

Goku deliberately made his way close to Sora's body. He was only a couple feet away from her. Sora then started to take a few steps forward towards Goku to see if she can feel the outlining of his body through the vibrations. Still no luck. As she was getting closer to him he swerved behind her, finally he took his fingers and poked her on her sides, making her yelp. Goku couldn't do nothing but laugh at her.

"G-Goku! This isn't amusing anymore! Please reveal yourself!" She scolded at him, also sounding like she was about to cry.

"Hahaha! Okay okay, I'll stop" He said as he gently placed himself on the ground again.

"W-What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Hehe I didn't go anywhere, I was right in front of you the whole time" He smiled at her.

"That's… That's impossible…"

"Nope hehe, I guess you have some training to do on that one"

"W-… Wait a minute… Don't tell me… You… You can…"

"Fly?" Goku answered her statement.

Sora covered her mouth as she gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"You… I mean… I thought it was just a legend. When I was little I've heard stories about fighters who can levitate off the ground and their power levels around remarkable! I can't believe you're one of them…"

"Hehe I suppose so." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh my…." Sora gradually walked up to Goku, and stopped, as they were only inches apart from each other. She then reach up to Goku's face, touching him ever so gently. She commenced her way down to his chest, then down to his lower torso. He abruptly stopped her as he grabbed her hands and started to laugh.

"Quit it, that tickles! Haha!" He laughed.

"Your structure is quite amazing… Goku…"

"Yes?"

" Will you please train with me… from now on? Please do not speak of this to my brother!"

"Oh, um… Okay, I'll train you Sora, besides you seem like you have a lot of potential to be a better fighter"

"Oh thank you Goku! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Sora exclaimed as she jumped on him making him fall to the ground. She hugged him tightly. Goku blushed a little scratching the back of his head.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Goku took all the time he had in his day to train with Dante and Sora, which was surprisingly a lot of work for the fighting buff saiyan. Every time Dante and Goku would take a break from their sparring match Sora would pop up and kidnap him without Dante even noticing. When he would finally figure out that Goku went missing he would just go back to Fiori's cabin and sleep. As the months went by Goku and Sora were able to talk to each other on a personal note and to really get to know each other after their sparring matches. Goku would tell stories about his previous battles and even about his childhood until now. He even told stories about his now widow of a wife and his beloved son Gohan. Sora would lie on his shoulder and listen every time he would tell them to her.

However, back on the surface, one day Chi-Chi decided to go to Capsule Corporation to see Bulma.

"Oh Bulma! I haven't heard or seen Goku anywhere! It's been 6 months since I last saw him…"

"Well… You did say you never wanted to see him again… And I still can't believe you told the poor guy that, I mean Goku is a bit of a air head some times and can be nothing but honest with people but that's no reason for you to tell him he can't come back home and see Gohan or come to the house again—"

"OH HUSH I KNOW WHAT I DID!" Chi-Chi yelled. She then started sobbing as she sat down at the kitchen table along with Bulma. Bulma handed her a box of tissue.

"It'll be ok Chi-Chi I know he'll come around, he couldn't of taken what you said literal"

"I just can't believe he hasn't come back home *hic* …"

"I know! How about we go look for him and you two can talk about what happened. Knowing Goku he couldn't of gone too far away from home."

"Are you sure Bulma?"

"Of course! I've known Goku for years and just because you yelled at him for the umpteenth time doesn't mean he ran away or something, he's got to be close by in case something bad happens right?"

"I… I guess you're right"

"Great! I'll tell Gohan" Bulma got up from the table and out to the front yard where Gohan was and told him the plan. The young saiyan was absolutely ecstatic about finally finding his father and bringing him home once again.

By the time the trio left into Bulma's aircraft the sun was starting to set.

Back down at the secret dwelling Goku and Sora just finished up their sparring match for the day.

"Whew! That was some fight, you're getting stronger by the day Sora!" Goku said to her as he sat under a tree catching his breath.

Sora was crouched down with her hands on her knees panting.

"*Pant * Thank you *pant * Goku… Your strength is absolutely astounding, I am even surprised at myself that I can keep up with your power"

"*Pant * Hehe…"

When the two were completely relaxed, Sora decided to head to the village while Goku stayed behind.

Sora was dressed in the same style pants as Goku's except it was all black with purple designs on them and a black half shirt and a black sleeveless jacket.

When she arrived at the cabin, Fiori was in the kitchen washing dishes again.

"Oh! Mistress Sora, its nice of you to drop by, what brings you here?" She said smiling at her.

"How many times have I told you Fiori, you don't have to call me "Mistress"…"

"Hehe, Its just a habit I suppose"

"Where is my brother?"

"Oh, Master Dante went out somewhere with his father"

"Oh…"

"… Is something wrong Mistress?"

"Um… Fiori… I-I've been feeling kind of odd lately…"

"Odd? What do you mean? Do you have a fever or anything?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with me now…"

"Any other symptoms?"

"N-No… it's so strange… it's just that every time I'm around Goku… H-He makes me feel… Sick"

"S-Sick you say?..."

"Yes… it's only when I'm around him that I start to feel ill and my face feels so… So warm…"

Fiori's eyes started to widen as she slowly turned around towards her.

"I don't understand what's happening to me Fiori, I'm starting to worry. What type of illness is this?"

"…"

"Fiori?"

"…You… You're not sick…"

"I-I'm not? Then what's wrong with me? Please answer me…"

"… I'm sorry my Mistress… I cannot tell you-"

"W-Why not? You're starting to scare me Fiori! Please just tell me! I-I've never felt this way before! It's just seems… whenever I'm around Goku, his energy... no… not even that… his presences has been making me feel so unpleasant yet nourishing lately… I-Is he a curse or something? I don't understand-"

Sora was then cut off by the sound of a fist hitting against the counter than made her ears perk up.

"HE is not a curse! YOU are not SICK! YOU…. You are…"

"I am… what?..."

"… Get out…"

"W-What?! Fiori what's wrong? Why are you acting this way—"

"I'm sorry my Mistress but please leave my presences!"

"F-Fiori—"

"GO!"

"…" Sora backed away slowly. She made her way out the door in silence and left.

Fiori stood in taciturnity as she clenched her fist.

"I… I can't believe it… in all my years of living I never thought a day like this would come… Sora… My Mistress… How could you… "

Instead of running back to her abode where Goku waited for her, she took her time walked the whole way there, and then she found blood seeping through her bandages. She has never experienced such anger coming from Fiori, the being who was her childhood friend even though Sora was always above her. The blind half-breed had a heart to treat the only female she had close to her as an equal, but ever since Goku came into the picture they have been… distant.

"I don't understand why Fiori is so upset with me… Now I'm scared to go back to Goku…" She signed.

"Goku… his heart is… just so pure and innocent… I still cannot believe such a being exists… Still I do not understand why I feel such comfort yet illness when he's around me… Just… who are you Goku?"

When Sora finally made it to the waterfall Goku was standing in front of it looking upward.

"G-Goku…"

Goku turned toward her and smiled "Hey Sora, what took you so long?"

"Oh um I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Goku asked as he walked towards her, then he noticed her blood stained bandages.

"Sora… have you been… crying?"

"N-No! I-It's just that my eyes are um…" She stuttered.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" He replied as he gradually pulled her in his arms as he embraced her.

_*O-Oh no! This feeling again… I-I feel sick… M-M-My face, i-it feels so warm; M-My stomach… I-I can't… take it! *_

What felt like an eternity to her was only seconds to him when he finally let go.

"Sora, I want you to experience something"

"W-What?"

Goku held her hand and started to walk towards to entrance to the tunnel that he came through leading them to the surface.

"W-Wait! I-It's forbidden for me to go up there! Remember?"

"It's okay Sora, you'll be with me, and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you I promise"

"…G-Goku…" Sora gripped his hand. The warrior led her through the tunnel with ease. When they made it to their exit and reached the surface the sun set upon the horizon and dusk consumed mostly half of the atmosphere. Stars were forming before them.

" I wish you could see this Sora, I know this sight will take your breathe away"

"R-Really? Isn't that dangerous?"

Goku looked at her with a confused look and laughed.

"Haha! Not literally hehe"

"Oh… well the outlining of this place does feel… different…"

The wind brushed her hair back slightly. The feeling of the wind made her ears perk up. Goku noticed and chuckled.

"Don't worry its just the wind, it won't hurt you"

"…"

"Wow I didn't really believe you when you said you never been to the surface before. You weren't kidding"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Hehe" Goku scratched the back of his head with a sweat drop on his face.

The saiyan started to walk to the direction of his "home". Sora followed.

"Goku… tell me more about your wife and son"

"Hehe, well I'm not exactly sure if I can still call her my wife, but she's an amazing cook! She can be a bit rough around the edges… but she's an overall great mother. And my son! Oh boy, he has grown up to be an amazing fighter, I know one of these days he'll probably be stronger than me one day. He's just a smart, loving young boy, he just turn 11 not too long ago… Jeez… I really do miss him…"

"Then why don't you go see him?"

"Well… I was told that I couldn't really see him anymore… or go back home for that matter"

"So… that's why you never went back to the surface all this time…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"What about your friends? Wouldn't they have provided you a shelter to stay in?"

"At first when I left my home and walked here, I started to think about it but then that's when I slipped into your place"

"Oh, I understand now"

"Besides… I didn't want to be a burden to them"

"… I'm sorry all this happened to you Goku…"

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm fine where I am anyway"

"You are?"

"Of course! If I didn't like it then I wouldn't stay, but ever since I met you, you make my day much brighter Sora, you're just an amazing person with a good heart, yet I still can't understand why someone like you is treated like dirty"

"… It's just the way things are in my village Goku… It's been this way for generations and I know its not going to change…"

"By the way, how come I haven't seen your fiancé around all this time?"

"He is NOT my fiancé… and the reason why you haven't seen him is because he's training just like every other male. He want's to prove his worth as well…Mostly to my father so he could have all the more reason to marry me…"

" I see…"

"…"

"Sora… I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or am I'm the only one feeling… Sick?"

Sora's cheeks flushed.

"Y-You too?"

"Yeah… I mean… I'm starting to feel it a little bit now… it's just so weird… and the strangest thing is that most of the time I start feeling sick when I'm around—" Goku abruptly stopped as he felt a drop of water come down on his forehead.

Then he felt another… and another. Rain. It began to trickle down onto the earth almost like a gentle mist.

"W-Where is all this water coming from?" Sora jumped behind the fighter, as she was confused about what was happening.

"It's just rain Sora" Goku laughed.

"It comes down from the sky every now and then, depends on the season"

The drizzle of rain escalated, the drops became harder on them.

"Oh no! I guess we gotta go back" Goku turned around to the other direction while Sora just stood there with her head towards the sky.

"Sora, come on lets go! You're gonna get soaked to the bone if we don't go back"

The young female continued to stand still, until she slowly reached her hands up to the sky, then she thrust them towards the blue above her. The rain… came down like flower petals, as they would fall gently off the tree. The drops of rain resembled marbles, as the beam from the sun would hit them.

"Wow…" Goku was in complete awe. He could do nothing but watch, as the beads of rain would tenderly touch his skin.

"H-How did you…"

"…" Sora's head was still faced towards the sky.

Goku watched as she took a deep breath and gave out a long sigh.

"…Goku…" She finally spoke.

"Y-Yeah"

"… You can live with me for as long as you wish… I never had a companion such as you… Lately… I've grown bitter to the ones who speak ill of you… You're heart is as pure as a land that was never touched by any being… You are honorable and true… I'm actually happy now that I look back on when my brother ordered me to take care of you…" She giggled.

Without saying a word Goku steadily walked up to her.

"Hehe… one day you maybe even can become an equal to our village and then we can—" Sora's sentence was cut short as she felt a hand on the back her head. Her head started to shift to a direction… the direction in which Goku was in. She could then feel warmth only centimeters away from her face. Then… warm flesh was tenderly placed upon her lips. Her eyebrows started to rise up. The bandages were again stained with blood as they casually seeped down her cheeks. The feeling was soft and heavenly; the young half-breed female knew not what was going on yet she gripped the warriors' shoulder blade, clenching his clothing. The more she knew she had to let him go, the more she wanted to push her lips up against his.

As the blissfulness of the forbidden taboo showed, they had an audience. In the distance there were two pairs of feminine eyes watching in disbelief of what was accruing before them. The darkest eyes in the pair seemed to have the upmost gash in her now broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, the timid little half demon didn't know what was coming to her, lucky gal ;-P. Hope you guys like it so far, I never really thought I would be into my first fan-fiction like this. Now, just a bit of a hint to the next upcoming Chapter, there will be more affection and explanation of their feelings. R&R Thank you guys! And remember if you don't like it, please don't read it. Until we meet again!**


	8. Chapter 8: Anxious

**A/N: Finally Chapter 8 has arrived! Sorry it took so long, but so far it seems like things are getting quite heated between Goku and Mistress Sora, and not in a bad way ) So R&R tell me what you guys think so far. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Bulma and Chi-Chi had no choice but to watch. It was like a train wreck to them, it was horrible but they couldn't help but watch in agony.

Chi-Chi's knees collapsed as she fainted, Bulma quickly caught her when she suddenly stepped on a twig. Sora's ears perked up as she quickly turned around seeking out the sound. She began to growl in the direction Bulma was in.

"Sora its ok! It's probably just another animal or something…" Goku said firmly gripping her arms.

"I… I suppose you're right…"

"Come on… let's go back"

Sora blushed as she nodded. Goku held her hand once more as they headed back to Sora's hidden dwelling.

When the two fighters were out of sight, Bulma quickly took Chi-Chi's arm over her shoulders and dragged her in the other direction. When she knew it was finally safe she called out for Gohan.

"Gohan! Gohan where are you! GOHAN!"

Luckily the young boy was flying around the area and saw the two females. He landed down in front of them.

"W-What happened to my mother?!"

"S-She just passed out from walking too much that's all, she's going to me fine, she just needs to rest"

"Oh, Did you spot out my father anywhere?"

"…" Bulma took a moment then finally shook her head.

"…" Gohan sighed in disappointment.

"Come on, cheer up! I know we'll find him one day"

" ….I hope you're right Bulma…"

"Now let's get back to my place and put Chi-Chi to bed"

Gohan nodded with a slight smile on his face. The young saiyan lifted Bulma and Chi-Chi off the ground and headed towards the ship.

Meanwhile, Goku and Sora were sitting in front on the river in her abode with their feet soaking in it. Neither spoke a word to each other.

"Goku"

"Sora" They said simultaneously.

"Oh! Um… you can proceed…" Sora blushed.

"No you go ahead Sora"

"… Goku…"

"Yeah…"

"What I was saying back there before… if you stay… maybe we could… never mind"

"What is it? You can tell me"

"It's nothing, it's silly anyway…"

"Come on Sora, it can't be that bad "

"…. Maybe … we could actually live together…"

Goku looked at her with his head tilted to the side and started to chuckle.

"I-I told it was foolish"

"No it's not, I think that it'll be great living with you like I am now but… My friends… My son… They'll wonder where I am… and I just can't leave my son forever like that… Plus, I think that all the villagers wouldn't be too happy about that hehe"

"Hehe… well that's true… So, are you deciding to go back? …"

"I'm… not exactly sure… I don't want to see my wif-… I mean, I don't want to see Chi-Chi upset with me if I come back"

"I understand… but… You know I'll always be here if you reconsider"

"…. Sora"

"…."

"I… I don't know what came over me back there… it's just that… I've never felt this way about anyone before… I'm sorry I promise it won't happen again…"

"…"

"…"

They both sat in silence amongst themselves. The ambiance was awkward and tense. Until the half-breed scooted over closer to him, wrapping her arms around his muscular limb, rubbing her face against it, and finally she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be sorry Goku" She smiled up at him.

"Besides, I think you cured my sickness" Sora giggled.

"Hehe I think I'm not sick anymore either"

*_So… is this what love is mother? ... Are the stories you told me about emotions like this… true? …_*

Sora then stood up. She slowly began to take off her clothing until she was bare.

"… M-My brother and I… we use to take baths together and play around until our mother called us inside to go to bed…"

"…" Goku stared up at her.

"I… I trust you…I trust you… Goku… So… would you like to bathe with me?" She inquired with her soft shaken voice.

Goku smiled.

"Sure" He replied softly as he got up and stripped of all his clothing. He gently took her hand and held it as they both strolled into the river until they were waist deep.

Sora took the honor of washing his back first with her tail. Her tail traveled down lower towards his torso then swerved to the side of his waist where is suddenly jumped up, raising his power level to the point where the water consumed the half-breed.

"Haha! S-Sora! I'm sorry! It's just that I-I'm ticklish hehe " Goku said turning around and scratching his head. Sora was completely soaked.

"I hope you're not mad hehe…"

"…"

"… S-Sora? ..."

She then flicked her tail out of the water and splashed him with a wave.

Goku laughed, as he got soaked. Sora gave him a soft smile.

"So it's like that huh" The saiyan smirked and splashed her back. Then the water war began between them. It was like watching two children having the time of their lives. They didn't even experience the sickness they felt between each other before as they chased each other around the perimeter, through the river, and out again. It was the most purest sight one could see, even though the young half-breed and the powerful saiyan were bare, not one scandalous or erotic thought came across their minds, the two genders were too innocent to think of such things, even if one of them thought about it, they wouldn't dare to act on it unless the other approved of it. Besides, Sora hasn't had this much fun and excitement in years; she would like nothing more than for the moment not to end.

As Goku was chasing her, he then vanished from behind and reappeared in front of her and gently held her body. Sora's face started to turn beet red.

"… I'm glad I met you Sora…" Goku pulled her in closely. He noticed how warm and soft her body was but thought nothing more than that. She held him back, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms… and only his.

" The feeling is mutual… Goku…" She replied back as her face melted onto his shoulder. When the two separated from each other, Sora held Goku's hand and they both walk towards they tree they usual slept under. Goku sat down first up against the bark; he then reached his arms for her to come to him. Her ears perked up as she felt his warmth aiming towards her. Chills were sent down her spine and even through her tail that made it quiver. Finally, she bent down, crawling towards him, and sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist as he embraced her. Her face was just as red as her tears. She knew if they were caught, her people would most likely try to kill the saiyan, and she would be banished from her village, yet the warmth of his body around her consoled her spirits. If they were caught, at least her last days were with him.

"I-Is this uncomfortable?" Goku inquired.

"N-No… I… I've actually never been held like this before… well, besides my mother…"

"… How did she die?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, I-"

"She was killed… by a group of outsiders…"

"…"

"All I could remember was hearing a loud bang in the middle of the night… then my father called for his fighters and the last thing a heard was a male voice screaming in the distance…"

"… Sora…"

"…"

"I know you're a strong… but even though you are… I'm still willing to protect you, besides, it's the least I can do since you let me stay with you hehe"

Sora chuckled.

"… You could of told me to leave like you did in the first place but you still kept me here where I really didn't have nowhere else to go"

Sora blushed.

Goku placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever or something? Your face is really red"

"I-I'm fine! Hehe…"

Sora then laid her head back down on Goku's shoulder and finally they were both sound asleep.

As the next day began, the orbs from the flowers began to glow bright yellow, indicating that it was morning. Sora perked up her ears and steadily released herself from the sleeping saiyan. She scratched her ears with her foot (like a dog), and stretching out her arms and legs as she gave out a big yawn, then finally she put on her clothes from the night before. She faced towards Goku and heard that he was still sleeping by the sound of his snoring; she gave a small smile to him. She decided to head out the cavern to walk around. Then she heard faint footsteps in the distance coming towards her. She sniffed the air and realized that the figure coming towards her had a familiar scent, when she knew who it was she growled under her breath. Finally a tall male half-breed who was as tall as her brother came from the forest bushes. He had a long black tail and big black ears. It was her "fiancé".

"Leon… what are you doing here? You know you are forbidden to see me until after the tournament has passed"

"I know my love but I just had to see you again, its been far too long for me to stay away from you at such a length of time like this-"

"Father would be most displeased…"

"…"

"Y-You should leave immediately!"

"S-Sora please! You can't tell me that you haven't missed me too…"

Sora took a moment to face away from him.

"… Even though we rarely spend time with each other… I-I love you… besides, you are my wife-"

"Hush now! ... I beg of you, please leave before someone sees us-"

"Sora, *yawn* what's all the racket out here?" A sleepy voice called out from behind her.

She gasped as she quickly turned around to the bare, half-asleep saiyan, rubbing his eyes like a child who has just woken up under the waterfall.

"I-It's you!" Leon shouted.

"L-Leon it's not what you think!" Sora scurried towards Goku, throwing him over her shoulder. Goku looked up towards Leon and gave him a friendly smile and wave.

"Hey, I remember you, you're Sora's fiancé aren't you?"

Leon started to growl at him as he continued his sentence.

"Well I didn't introduce myself before, my name Gok-" He was suddenly cut off by Sora's tail covering his mouth and muffling his words.

"How DARE you present yourself in such a manner vermin! I am Prince Leon! Ruler of this village along with Lord Kiba! And I will-"

"Silence! Don't you raise your voice at him! He is MY responsibility, so if you're going to blame and scold someone for his actions, blame me"

"S-Sora… what are you doing with this… outsider?"

"… Think what you wish… but… I beg of you, PLEASE do not tell anyone else about this-"

"So you choose this insect over me-"

"Hey, That's not very nice!" Goku blurted out.

"Goku hush" Sora whispered to him.

"Answer me Sora!"

"…"

"As stating you as a lower class breed I command you to tell me what is the meaning of all this!" Leon shouted.

"…"

"Tell me wench! -"

"Hey!" Goku got out Sora's grip and stood up in front of him, wide-awake.

"If you love her so much then why are you treating her like this" Goku tested Leon in a stern tone of voice.

Leon gave a shocked look.

"Yeah, I may have been half-asleep but I definitely heard what you said about you loving her"

"That's none of your concern vermin, besides you have no "say so" in this discussion!"

"If it deals with Sora then it is, you have no right to treat her like this, no matter what the laws of this village say"

"Goku…" Sora started to blush.

"If I were you, I would cherish her like she was the only being left on this earth"

"SILENCE FOOL! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"I know I can't, but I do know what's right and what's wrong"

"I will kill you right where you stand if you continue to use such a tone with me!"

"… Heheh You remind me a lot of someone I know from my home" Goku smirked.

"Leon please just leave-"

"NO! Why is this fool here with you?! TELL ME NOW!"

"You sure do switch emotions a lot" Goku said tilting his head.

"Leon! I swear if you don't leave at once I will tell father that you've exposed yourself to me when you know it is forbidden!"

Leon grunted in annoyance. "… Fine…"

As he started to walk away he stated to Goku "Just you wait until the tournament begins, then you will bow down before me vermin, and you will pay for what you have done to my wife"

Sora stood in silence while Goku watched him walk away with his piercing dark eyes.

She grabbed the saiyans wrist and dragged him back into the cavern.

"Goku, you could have been killed back there! If I didn't threaten him to leave that would have been your head"

"If it's a fight he wants then a fight he'll get! Now I'm super excited about this tournament more than ever" He chuckled.

"Y-You're not at the least worried about these battles? Goku you are a strong fighter but there are much more stronger opponents in this tournament"

"That's great! I can't wait!" He laughed.

*…. His enthusiasm in fighting is remarkable yet strange… * Sora thought.

"Let's get to training! I'm ready-" Then a loud growling sound came from his stomach as he clutched it.

"Oh! Heheh I guess I'm hungry, how about we go to your brothers place!" Goku grinned.

"Um, of course, but… you must put some clothes on first"

"Oh… right" He scratched his head and laughed.

As the finally month went on, Goku and Sora trained their hardest for the tournament, but when the nights would come along their affections for each other would slowly but surely continue to raise. Sora even made a move to kiss Goku on the cheek on a few occasions. She's never been so nervous yet anxious to be around a person like him before. However, even though Sora cannot participate in the tournament, she was going to be there to support him no matter what. While Goku and Dante had their share of battles they still felt like the other was hiding something from him, but neither of them exposed it. In Goku's case he thinks that would be ruining the fun of the upcoming tournament. Meanwhile, Fiori suddenly became distant from her Mistress ever since she knew about her "sickness". Sora had no choice but to take such treatment from Fiori, besides, Sora couldn't force Fiori to tell her what made her so upset. When the final countdown for then tournament arrived, it was only 12 hours until the battle will begin. When Sora and Goku finished their last fight they rested in each other's arms.

"Goku…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this tournament?"

"I'm more than ready! Thanks to you"

Sora blushed a little.

"If I didn't have this extra training I would been clueless of what's in store for me"

*…. I just hope you don't get too injured… I wonder… what if you did defeat my brother… and my… "Fiancé"… I wonder will my father accept that…* Sora thought.

"Man, I'm not even sure if can sleep tonight, I just can't wait!"

Sora laid her head down on his shoulder, thoughts kept racing through her mind, and yet she had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly an outlining of a woman's smiling face appeared in her mind, it was her mother.

*… Why are you showing yourself to me mother? ... What's going to happen to us? ...*

* * *

**A/N: The tournament is almost here, who knows what tricks Dante and Leon have up their sleeves. Also, I refuse to put any sexual scenes into this story between Goku and Sora, because in my opinion its hard for me it see Goku "knocking" somebody up and to have his manhood all exposed and what not. Besides he doesn't think like that. Now don't get me wrong, I would LOVE Goku to be more dominant towards a female but sadly he wasn't created that way. So I'm going to try to capture his mannerisms the best way i possible can in this romance story. Until next time! :-D**


	9. Chapter 9:Deception

**A/N: FINALLY! UGH! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! But I'm glad I was able to finish it for you guys. This was honestly one of the hardest chapters I had to come up with since it had nothing but scenes in it, but hopefully this chapter will please the audience till the end. ENJOY. **

* * *

Chapter 9:

The day of the tournament finally arrived. Early in the morning there were loud stomping sounds in the distance heading towards the village. Goku and Sora were both awakened by the sound.

"The other fighters are here…" Sora announced.

"*Yawn * Already? But I didn't even have breakfast yet…" Goku rubbed his eyes, got up and stretched.

"They officially won't start until sometime this afternoon… So I suppose we can stop by my brothers abode and eat"

"GREAT I'M STARVING!"

The couple bathed and put back on their clothing, and they headed to Dante's cabin. As they went through the forest and reached the village a large male wolf stopped them. It was Tsubasa, the jet-black wolf that Goku fought when he first arrived in this hidden village.

"Well well well look who it is, lovely morning is it not Mistress Sora"

"Um Yes, but can you excuse us we're off to visit my brother"

" I highly understand Mistress…" Tsubasa looked down at Goku and glared at him.

"Are you sure your… guest isn't bothering you in any way?" Tsubasa grinned.

"N-No, he is my responsibility Tsubasa you are not allowed to touch him until the tournament and you know that"

"Right… My deepest apologies" Tsubasa bowed his head as he let them pass towards the cabin.

Sora grabbed the saiyan's limb and tugged him along with her. Tsubasa growled under his breath as they walked away.

The half-breed opened the door to the cabin and just as she did the smell of food hit their noses. Goku was basically drooling from the scent.

"Wow, the food smells amazing!" Goku was the first one to walk into the dinning area when Fiori's voice was heard by the kitchen doorway.

"Where are your manners boy! Even someone as slow as you should know that a woman such as my Mistress always goes first!" She scolded pointing a frying pan at him.

"Oh! Um, sorry my mistake heheh" Goku scratched his head as he look back at Sora.

"Pay no mind to me Goku, its nothing serious" Sora giggled as she walked in.

"Hello Fiori…"

"… Good morning… Mistress…" Fiori walked back into the kitchen with her head down.

Dante strolled out of the room that was next to the kitchen.

"Well you two are here early than usual, you must of heard the footsteps coming towards us as we speak"

"Yes, I'm assuming the bull tribe are coming"

"Nobody but them, happens every year" Dante sat at the table as well as Goku and Sora. Moments later Fiori brought out plates of food like she does mostly every morning for the two gluttons. When the trios were finally finished Goku got up and stretched once more.

"Goku, I'm tired of seeing you with the same attire on, come with me, I'll give you something different to wear" Dante got up, heading to his room, Goku followed. Moments later the saiyan came out of the room with his new wardrobe. He wore the same styled pants; instead they were black with blue designs on them, a black half – sleeveless jacket with similar designs on it, black shoes, and black wrists bands.

"Thanks Dante, these fit great!"

"Don't thank me just yet, you might grow ill of me when I finish you off in the tournament" He smirked.

"Hmph, we'll see about that" Goku smirked back.

"Now come with me Mistress… it's time to change your clothing as well" Fiori casually strolled into the same room, Sora followed while Goku and Dante went outside as they noticed a cloud of dust rose among the distance.

"My my, they're here quite early" Dante rubbed his chin as his sharp eyes looked onward to his future opponents.

The people of the village came out of their cabins and observed that no other tribe than the Bulls were coming towards them. As they made their way into the village, the villagers made a pathway for them to proceed. The males had a silver ring pierced through the bottom of their noses, half of them had tan or peach pigment skin while the other half were brown, they were all fairly muscular and robust, nothing but the finest fighters, but the one who stood out the most was much taller than all the others, it seemed like he was the leader, plus he had a thick gold ring piercing through his nose. They all approached Dante and Goku, the leader looked down amongst them.

"Dante, you've done nothing but grow since the last time we've met" His voice was deep, husky, and dark yet he seemed humble.

"Hmph, It's a pleasure to see you too Hugo, looking… hearty as always" Dante smirked.

Hugo's eyes veered towards Goku and widen a little.

"Hmmm… A human, it's been years since I've last seen one, what brings you here boy?"

"Uh, Oh I'm not a human, and I'm here for the tournament too" The saiyan looked up in astonishment of his massive figure.

"HaHA! Don't be foolish boy, you'll get yourself killed-"

"Now now Hugo, don't be fooled by his appearance, this one's strength is far more superior than that of a mere human" Dante bragged as he laid a hand on the saiyans shoulder.

"Oh? Well, then we'll see about that once the tournament begins"

Soon after, Lord Kiba arrived into the village with the rest of the males following behind him including Sora's fiancé, Leon. Lord Kiba walked up to Hugo. They bowed before each other in respect.

"It's nice to see you're still alive you old mutt" Hugo laughed.

"Hmph, I could say the same about you"

"Funny… So, will you be participating in this years tournament?"

"No, I've retired from that, I am getting old, and you know I am carrying my legacy down to my son here"

"Typical…"

"Excuse me… but how many times was I champion of this tournament" Dante pointed out.

Hugo growled.

"Shut your mouth!" He roared back.

"Haha!"

"Tch, now all we need is the Panther tribe, they're always running late as usual, lets just start without them this one time" Hugo suggested.

As the counterparts continue to rabble on, there was trembling in the distance. Silhouettes of human figures can be seen from afar. Goku looked in the direction and saw male half-breeds with black feline tails and ears, they wore the same styled pants Goku had on but in various colors and different hairstyles. When they finally approached the village, the leader, which was taller than rest but he was no taller than Dante, had long silver hair and a deep, wide scar that was diagonally displayed upon his chest. The leader walk up to Lord Kiba, they both bowed their heads as they greeted each other.

"Lord Kiba, it's an honor to see you once again" His voice was charming and broad.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Rikku, your fighters look ready and willing to fight this year"

"You have no idea" Rikku's eye noticed Goku and gave him a firm look.

"And you are? …"

"Um… My name is Goku, I'm from the surface"

Rikku's eyes slightly widened.

"Well… it's very rare for your kind to be down here, in your case I hope you're just observing the fight"

"Unfortunately not, this tiny human is going to risk his life to fight in this tournament" Hugo huffed.

"Oh? ... Well then, surely one hit from one of my men will certainly send you back from which you've come"

"Enough chatter, all of you come with me, lets get this tournament started" Lord Kiba started to make his way out of the village along with the other fighters and their leaders behind him. The females of the village also tagged along to watch the fighting commence along with their children. Since the village belongs to the wolves, woman actually had the privilege to watch the fight while the other females from the different tribes could not.

When the packs were far from the village where there was nothing but opened space surrounding them, Lord Kiba abruptly stopped and observed the ground; he lifted up his front legs and crashed his weight onto it. A sudden underground passageway opened before him.

*Whoa! All these hidden passages… how do they get them all down here? Besides, isn't it kinda dangerous? … * Goku wondered. The fighters continued their way through the clandestine pathway until they ended up on an opened field with a stalwart platform three times the size as the normal concrete platform in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament that's on the surface.

"Wow…" Goku's mouth was agape in awe as he observed his surroundings. He then noticed a tall pillar that was shaped into a thrown in front of the platform.

Lord Kiba then turned around to his spectators.

"It's nice to see another year with some old and NEW fighters among us. I expect nothing but the best from you all. There are no rules to this tournament; all you must do is fight to win, even if it means to kill your enemy, but any unnecessary and un-honorable acts during your fight or during anyone else's fight, you will have to answer to your leaders AND myself, IS THAT CLEAR!" Lord Kiba finally roared.

"YES SIR!" The fighters exclaimed in response.

Footsteps were heard from the entrance of the tunnel. Sora and Fiori arrived; they both bowed their heads as they greeted the others, the other males but Goku bowed back. Sora was wearing her white strapless corset wedding dress.

"It's nice of you to finally join us" Dante grinned.

"…" Sora walked towards her father and faced him.

Lord Kiba wrapped his tail around her waist and gently placed her on the thrown.

"Leon, soon this will be your prize" Lord Kiba announced.

Leon stared up at her and smirked.

"Now, listen and listen well, I have changed the rules around a little bit this year, instead of two opponents fighting each other it will now be three fighters, now you all will really have to show your worth to be true warriors!"

"Leaders, pick your first fighter"

The Leaders went into their separate groups to pick out their fighters.

Hugo huffed.

"I've chosen my fighter Kiba!"

"I have as well, now where is your fighter?" Rikku smirked.

Lord Kiba looked down, observing his men. He stared at Goku for a minute then at Dante; he finally looked back up at his adversaries.

"My new fighter…Goku"

"Alright! I'm going first!" Goku cheered.

While everyone else in the group gave him a sinister glare, Dante laughed and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Good luck Goku, you'll need it" Dante took a moment and stepped aside.

The eager saiyan made his way to the platform; the other fighters followed along side him giving him the same evil glare. Goku placed himself in front of Sora, while the two other fighters were on the corners of the opposite side.

"I wish both of you good luck" Goku saluted.

The two fighters looked at each other and got into their fighting stances without saying a word.

"… Okay then…"

"WARRIORS! ARE YOU READY" Lord Kiba roared.

All was silent.

* Be careful Goku…* Sora's ears tucked down.

"On my mark… FIGHT!"

The two tribal combatants made their first lunge at the saiyan; he dodged their attacks while he was airborne and kicked the half-breed bull in the back of his head, then struck the other with his elbow in the neck. Both fighters managed to pick themselves up, again lunging a kick at him. Goku was able to block and dodge their attacks with swift movements, until he finally made strikes at them, making them stubble and fall. Suddenly the half-breed panther jumped on the saiyans back, putting him in a headlock. The bull made his rounds and started punching Goku blow for blow until the air escaped his lungs.

"That's a shame, the poor boy is finally taking his toll" Hugo laughed.

"Once that human is out of the way, you'll be next Hugo" Rikku smirked.

"Darn, I actually thought that he was going to win against these weaklings" Dante placed his hand on his forehead in disappointment. Sora was hearing what the male opponents were saying about the fight.

*Come on Goku you didn't do all that training for nothing, beat them! ...* Sora started to scratch the arm of her thrown.

The half-breed panther jumped off the saiyan and made his swift aim kick to his ribs while the bull was going to deliver another mind-blowing punch to the saiyans face. Goku blocked both of their attacks with his forearms, then grabbing both of their limbs, swinging them around, and flung the fighters off the platform.

Everyone was in awe, mouths agape.

"WHAT?! Impossible! There is no way in hell a weakling like him can defeat one of my men like that!" Hugo tested.

"I agree! What is the meaning of this Kiba!" Rikku demanded.

"Absolutely nothing," He laughed.

"The boy won fair and square, if your fighters weren't so weak one of them probably would of won this match"

The Leaders growled under their breath.

Goku walked up to his challengers and lend them a helping hand.

"That was a pretty good fight, maybe we can have a one on one match someday" He smiled.

"Shut up you vermin! Your kind disgusts me!" The half-breed bull picked himself up and brushes himself off as he walked away. The other fighter did the same but didn't say a word to the kind-hearted saiyan.

"… I guess they're not as friendly either" Goku shrugged his shoulders and made his way off the platform.

"I can already tell that my match with you is going to be something to remember" Dante rested a hand on Goku's shoulder.

He smirked, then the saiyan looked up at Sora.

*… I wonder if Sora would be upset with me if I DID beat her brother… * He wondered.

Then Goku's eyes gazed down to his level and noticed Leon also staring up at her.

*Man, I really do hope that Sora doesn't get married to that creep… *

As the tournament sustained Dante, Leon, and Goku were winning match after match, but the matches were getting more difficult than the ones prior. The trios were giving their opponents heavy and hard blows to make sure that they're down and out. The more matches that pasted by the more agitated Hugo and Rikku were getting. So far the three were able to prove their worth to Lord Kiba, but Goku didn't care, all he wanted was for the next match to start.

Finally, only three of the strongest fighters in the tournament stood among the crowd.

"Incredible, it seems like Dante and Leon is getting stronger every year" Hugo stated.

"Indeed… and Leon seems to be catching up to him… but… this human… where did he come from? I've never seen such power like his before, it's unbelievable…" Rikku said in awe.

"It seems like we finally have our three final fighters in this tournament, my only son Dante, my future son-in-law Leon, and for the first time an outsider called Goku, stand here before us, ready and willing to fight… who will be victorious in this once in a life time match…. We will all find out soon enough"

Goku, Leon, and Dante positioned themselves on the platform.

"FIGHTERS!... ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT TILL THE BITTER END?"

The trio placed themselves in their fighting stances, signaling that they are ready.

"NOW… FIGHT!"

Simultaneously Dante and Leon lunged at Goku and landed the first attack. Goku was able to block them until he was continuously hit with a barrage of blows. At some moments he was able to either block or dodge their attacks, but at some point he was struck full force during the battle. Finally the saiyan was able to strike back at the two warriors with all of his might. As the battle sustained their power started to get more intense to the point where the ground shook from the velocity of their strikes. It seemed like the battle went on for days as everyone was in awe, even Sora could feel the awesome magnitude of their power.

Finally, when their power started to die down, they were all battered up, bloody, bruised, and almost out of breath.

Goku's eye and nose were dripping with blood. His clothing was torn up, and he had a deep gash on his left arm.

"*Panting * Goku… your power is incredible… I haven't had this much fun in ages…" Dante complimented.

"* Panting * Yeah… you're pretty good too…. But… just to let you two know… I'm… not done yet…" Goku suddenly got into a squatting position, both of his arms were aligned with his chest, and the aura around him began to turn yellow.

"HHHHHAAAAAAA!" His power started to raise once again, the platform shook as parts of the edges crumbled. Sora's thrown pillar even started to crack beneath her.

Goku's eyes started to turn blue, his hair was flickering on and off with shades of golden yellow. Then, he let out one final cry, until a burst of energy consumed him. His hair was now facing upright, with a golden color that almost most resembled flames and his eyes were a piercing blue. Even though his eyes resembled the sea, it was the most piercing sights of his figure for it displayed a burning desire to keep fighting.

Goku smirked.

"This… is called a Super Saiyan"

Everyone stood in awe with their mouths agape.

"F-Father… Where is that power coming from?" Sora inquired.

"… It's… Goku"

"Goku?!"

"… So … You were holding back on me," Dante smirked.

"… At least I'm not the only one…"

"Why don't we show him what power is really like Dante!" Leon stated.

"Hmph, Right!"

"Huh?" The saiyans eyes widened for a moment.

The two half breeds also got into a squatting position with their arms aligned with their chest.

The aura around them started to turn white, their power levels started to raise all them same as the saiyans. Their muscles bulged from their bodies, their fangs and claws took after the sharpness of a razor, the white from their eyes was consumed in blackness, almost like a demon. Another tail sprouted from their tail bone and was designed in blackness.

"HHHAAAAAA!" They roared simultaneously as their bodies were consumed with energy.

"I hope you didn't think you were the only one hiding your true power" Leon laughed.

A drop of sweat trickled down the side of Goku's face as he could feel their power was as great as his own.

"…Heh, well… I guess this fight is really going to get interesting after all" Goku smirked.

The three warriors lunged at each other with such force that the ground shook beneath them. Monstrous blows were struck back and forth to each other as the pillar ceiling crumbled above them before the stunned audience. Still, the battle went on. Moments and moments went on, it seems like that blood thirsty battle was never going to end. Even though at some point when the fights were weak and out of breath, their will to fight still kept them going for the goal to show what pride they had within them.

Finally, when Goku blocked and flung back the "demon" half-breeds, he panted, and suddenly gave a smirk to both of them. Then he slowly put both of his arms out towards them, and placed them on the right side of his torso while chanting out:

"KA….ME…HA…ME…"

"Dante… what the hell is that vermin saying?"

"I… don't," Dante's eyes suddenly widened.

"BRACE YOURSELF LEON!"

"HAAAAAAAA!" A sudden beam of blue energy merged from the saiyans hands.

At the same time Dante and Leon inhaled a great amount of air, as it filled up their chests they finally let out a massive beam of energy towards Goku.

Their beam of energy had a struggle for a split second, and then the energy consumed one another, causing an explosion.

Sora's thrown pillar collapsed, Tsubasa was able to catch her with his tail and shield her away from the force of the explosion.

Moments went by; as the smoke finally cleared the three fighters were found lying down on the ground, motionless. Goku was back in his original stage.

"W-What happened?" Sora was shaken by the impact.

"They… They're all down…" Her father announced.

*Oh no! Goku!... Brother! … *

Tsubasa looked back and suddenly noticed that the fighters started to slightly move.

" *** **Gasp * My Lord look!"

Lord Kiba watched as the warriors struggled to get up, Leon seemed like the first one to sit all the way up until he flopped back down, unconscious. Dante and Goku were only the two fighters left putting everything they had into standing up. They stumbled and flopped back down every time they would try to get up, finally they took all the strength and will power that they had and stood up, facing each other. It looked like Dante was about to take one more final strike at Goku, until he abruptly fell upon the ground. Goku… bloody, bruised, out of breath, and slightly conscious, was the only fighter left standing.

"The… The boy… won…" Lord Kiba was left with his mouth agape.

"I… I can't believe it… the little vermin actually won against Master Dante AND Prince Leon at their most mighty stage" Tsubasa released his hold on Sora.

"Goku!" Sora ran towards the battered up saiyan.

Goku turned around and smiled at her as he staggered his way towards her. Sora was able to catch him just before he fell to the ground again.

"I… I can't believe you beat my brother! You were amazing!"

"Hehe… Yeah… but your brother and fiancé sure put a number on me"

Fiori ran up on the once pillared platform and assisted Dante onto his feet.

"Master Dante a-are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I… am fine"

"Don't you worry my Master, that vermin will pay for what he has done to you-"

"Hush now Fiori! That… Vermin you speak of… he has a name… and his name is… Goku,"

"…"

"Such an honorable opponent… He fought with dignity and pride… I… suppose I can't win them all now can I?" Dante chuckled.

"Master…."

"Fiori… assist me, help me walk to Goku"

Fiori placed Dante's arm over her shoulder and held his waist, they both walked to where Goku and Sora was standing.

"Goku… I applaud you on your victory… the one thing my father taught me was that if I ever lost in a battle, still stand with your head held high like you have won the fight, and still keep the pride you have within you strong,"

"Hehe…"

"It was an honor fighting with you…" Dante lend out his hand toward Goku.

"It was great fighting you too Dante" Goku shook his hand.

As the crowd acknowledged their peace making towards each other the fighters, their Leaders, and even Lord Kiba made their way to the two warriors.

"So… let me get this straight, you're not human?" Hugo asked.

"Heheh, No, I tried to tell you guys, I'm a Saiyan not a human"

"A saiyan? I have never heard of such a being before, yet you resemble a humans physique and every way" Rikku examined.

"No matter, it seems like my son will have to train harder next year… Of course you will be participating in the tournament as well" Lord Kiba looked down at Goku.

"Who? M-Me?! Oh, well sure! I would love to-"

"SCANDALOUS VERMIN!"

Everyone looked back and saw that Leon was being helped by an individual. As he stood up with assistants he glared at Goku.

"What is the meaning of this Leon?!" Lord Kiba demanded.

"M-My Lord… This… This VERMIN… has caused a sinister act that should have him executed"

"Just because you lost in battle Leon doesn't mean I should kill him, where is your sense of pride boy?"

"My Lord… please, listen to me… that… THING… over there has commented a taboo with your daughter"

The crowd before them gasped, and slowly started to back away except Dante and Fiori.

Lord Kiba looked down at his only daughter and asked:

"What is the meaning of this Sora?"

"Father I-I don't know, he's just upset that he lost-"

"Don't play stupid Sora! You know exactly what you did with that vermin! Besides… I've seen you nude with him"

Sora let out a gasp.

"Is this true Sora?" Lord Kiba questioned.

"F-Father-"

"Tell me the truth!"

"…. Y-Yes…"

"SORA YOU KNOW THAT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!"

"But Father PLEASE it's not what it seems I-I assure you!"

"Daddy's little girl is no longer pure anymore-"Leon mocked.

"STOP IT LEON! You know NOT what we did!-"

"THEN TELL YOUR FATHER WHY THAT VERMIN WAS EXPOSED IN YOUR CAVERN!"

"… F-Father… I…"

"I don't want to hear it Sora…"

"B-But Father…"

"SILENCE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE SECRETS,"

"*Sigh * Leon… is right… the boy's punishment should be worthy of death… MEN! THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST AND FINAL BATTLE! YOUR TARGET WILL BE… Goku…"

"FATHER PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS! -"

"YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WOULD BE THE OUTCOME IF YOU DID SUCH TREACHERY!"

All of Lord Kiba's men put up their guard.

"I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time" Tsubasa exposed a villainous smile to Goku as he licked his chops and finally sprung at him.

"Oh no!" Goku tried to defend himself.

Suddenly Sora abruptly got in front of Tsubasa and gave him a solid, yet swift uppercut to his jaw that sent him flying.

The audience before them stood openmouthed.

"….Y-You… can fight?!" Dante eyes widened as he looked at his younger sibling.

"…Yes brother…"

"Mistress… Why are you suddenly doing all these disloyal thing among this village?" Fiori glared at her.

"…." Sora was silent.

"ENOUGH! Since you two have disgraced this village and MYSELF with your offensive actions, this OUTSIDER will now be killed!"

"WHAT?!" Goku stepped back in astonishment.

"Wait… I'll take that back… MEN! KILL THEM! Both the outsider AND my daughter..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope all my readers enjoyed this chapter. I knew after this chapter I would be able to speed up the process a bit for the upcoming ones, so until next time. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Day

**A/N: Another chapter has arrived! In my opinion this one is pretty short and simple. So R&R Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Y-You… You can't be serious! She's your own DAUGHTER!" Goku shouted.

"Father he's right! This is blasphemy!" Dante exclaimed.

"SILENCE! OR DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT IN LINE TO DIE"

"…."

"Now… I have had absolutely enough with this nonsense… Sora… my daughter… for the crimes and disloyalty you have committed among this village… I sentence you and your…. Saiyan… to death"

"FATHER DON'T DO THIS-"

"KILL THEM!"

Lord Kiba's fighters slowly made their way towards them.

Goku and Sora looked around, stunned and gazed on what to do. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"RUN! RUN AWAY SORA!" Dante shoved her towards the entrance to the tunnel.

Sora faced Dante as she held on to Goku, making her way towards the tunnel, and then she abruptly sprinted out of the stalwart cavern. The male half-breeds chased after her.

In a flash she ran to the village and out, towards the tunnel that lead to the surface; she managed to crawl through it and out again, and the males chased her every step of the way.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Koru, the second in command to the males, blocked her path.

"So… Mistress Sora… I've just heard that you've shared your body with this vermin-"

"It's not like that! I myself even know what my limits are and I assure you that I did nothing of the sort!" Sora exclaimed.

"*Sigh * …. I want to believe you… but… orders are orders…" Koru looked towards his men that were behind Sora, snarling and growling at her.

Koru's firm voice made these commands to them:

"… Kill'em…"

In an instant Sora flung Goku off to the side as the males sprung at her.

"RUN! I can handle them!" Sora lunged back as she struck her enemies with a hard jab to the face.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Goku please GO! I can handle this on my own!"

"…."

"PLEASE JUST GO OR YOU'LL DIE!"

She managed to block and dodge her enemies' attacks while striking her opponents to the point when they were knocked out cold. Even though she was bombarded with males attacking her one after the other she managed to fight for herself. Goku watched in amazement how she was taking on her enemies' one by one all on her own. Without Goku paying attention, Koru snuck up behind Sora, yet she could feel his vibration headed towards her. She swung out her forearm, assuming that he was going to attack her, but instead he clamped down on her arm and the rest of the males grabbed a hold of her limbs with their jaws, compressing their weight, latching onto her, she then let out an agonizing roar.

"SORA!" The injured saiyan cried out to her.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"

Then a sudden ruffle came from the nearby bushes. Tsubasa happened to appear.

"Well well well… try to fight your way out of this one Mistress…"

"…"

"We have orders to kill you… even though… we have all known you since the day you were born… I cannot fathom how much I am disgusted by you now that you gave your body up to that insect…"

"Tsubasa… please… you know I wouldn't do such a thing to dishonor my father" Her soft shaken up voice pleaded.

"… I'm sorry Sora… we have no other choice but to follow your fathers orders" Tsubasa walked towards her head and saw her bloody tears streaming down her face.

"… Rip her apart"

The males tugged at her limbs making her shriek a bloody curdling scream.

"NOOOO!" Goku took all the power that he had left and turn into a Super Saiyan. He vanished then reappeared in front of them and thrust a force of energy on the half-breeds, scattering them towards the trees. He quickly grabbed Sora and flew off to the skies.

"Sora…SORA! Answer me!"

No answer.

"Oh no! I have to go get Bulma; she'll take care of her"

With that being said, Goku dashed off towards the city.

"Koru, they're getting away!" Tsubasa started to chase after them.

"NO! They're headed towards the "outside"; we can't go there… besides she'll die in a matter of days"

"… Fine… She'll die along with that vermin anyway"

"Men! Let's head back"

"YES SIR!"

As Goku raced back to the city, he turned back into his normal stage from exhaustion. Moments later he spotted the semi-circular home and dove down to the front door.

"Bulma! BULMA! Please open up! It's me, Goku!" The saiyan called out as he bang on the door, yet trying not to break it down.

Seconds later a male that was about as tall as Goku, with shoulder length purple hair swung the door opened.

"G-Goku?! What happened to you?"

"No time to explain Trunks, where is your mother? I need her help, please take her to Bulma" Goku held up Sora to him.

"What's going on, I don't understand-"

"Trunks please listen to me; just take her before it's too late"

Trunks held Sora in his arms and raced up the stairs to where his mother was. Goku staggered behind him.

She was spotted in a room putting a small child to bed.

"Mother, Goku needs your help!"

"Goku?! Where has he been?!" The blue haired woman swung her body around to the boy; her eyes widened as she noticed him holding a bloody woman.

"My gosh… What happened?"

"Bulma… *pant * Please, you gotta save her" Goku's voice came from the hall.

He leaned against the wall for support.

"Follow me Trunks" Bulma rushed to a room that was a several rooms down the hall. In the room was a bed along with an oxygen tank and nursing necessities.

"Place her on the bed; I have to wrap her up in bandages"

"…I don't know… I think you have to stitch her up first, her wounds look terrible…"

"You're right…Trunks, you take care of Goku while I'll handle this one"

Bulma examined the deep wounds in the half-breed's limbs.

"…What happened to you?..."

The blue haired woman stripped Sora of her clothing and removed the bandages to her eyes. She sat there with her mouth agape, as she saw that her eyes were sealed shut by thick veins covering her eye lids.

Bulma shook her head to get herself out of her haze and started to stitch her wounds. When she was half way through stitching up her left leg, a sudden twitch made Sora wake up in an agonizing roar that pierced the halls of the house, even waking up the child that Bulma had just put to rest. The roar frightened Bulma as she started to back away from her. Sora struggled out of bed, she placed herself on the tile floor as she slipped and sled on her own blood. She rushed passed Bulma, shoving her onto the floor, and she ran into the hallway.

"Wait! You're hurt, come back!" Bulma shouted from the doorway of the room.

Sora ignored her call and kept running. While Trunks was trying to help Goku up from the floor they noticed her rushing pass them.

"Sora wait! Where are you going, come back!" Goku yelled trying to get her attention.

But the thing they didn't know was that Sora was too scared to notice her voice being called because she couldn't feel any vibrations from the tile floor. She thought it was dream, so she kept running. Then a male whom happened to walk in the same direction heard Goku's cry. He had upright spiky hair, a callous look on his face, and he was wearing a blue jumpsuit on along with some sort of armor. He then noticed Sora running down the corridor towards him.

"Father, look out!" Trunks called chasing behind her.

When Sora got close enough to him, the flame haired male ducked down and struck her in the abdomen with brute force, causing saliva to spew out of her mouth. She then collapsed.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked.

Bulma could also be seen running down the hall towards Trunks.

"Vegeta, what did you do?! She was already hurt!" Bulma scolded.

"Like I care… what is she anyway?"

"It looks like she's a mixed breed of something" Trunks pondered.

"She's a half-breed wolf" Goku stated as he limped down the hall.

"Kakarot, I thought I heard your voice…" Vegeta said.

"You look pathetic…"

"Hehe, It's nice to see you too Vegeta…"

"Come on, we have to put her too rest now" Bulma stated.

Over the next couple of weeks Sora stayed bed written. One day, while Chi-Chi finally got in contact with Goku when he was awake, his son, Gohan; decided to sneak into Sora's room to see what all the fuss was about. He quietly made his way in the room and examined the new company. He then noticed the freshly wrapped up bandages around her eyes, chest, and lower body. The young boy reached his out his hand to try to unwrap the bandages covering her eyes, until Sora's swift hand caught it. It startled him, as she slowly sat up; she faced her head towards him.

"Your scent" Her soft voice spoke.

"It's… just like Goku's… Tell me, who are you?"

By the tone of her voice the young saiyan can be reassured that she meant no harm.

"My name is Gohan ma'am"

Hearing his name made her ears perk up.

"Gohan?... So you are Goku's little one, it's nice to finally meet your acquaintance dear" She gave him a soft smile.

"You know me?"

"Your father has told me so much about you,"

"…Speaking of your father… Where is he?"

"Oh, he's down stairs, I'll take you to him"

Sora slowly placed here feet down on the tile floor. Her ears shot back, and perked back up again.

*…. What is this?... I-I can't feel anything…. *

"Come little one…"

Gohan walked up to her and faced her.

"Grab hold of my tail"

The young boy gently grabbed her tail; she swiftly wrapped her tail around his limb.

The half-breed stood up steadily.

"Don't worry, I've got you ma'am"

"Please, call me Sora" She giggled.

Gohan took his time and walked Sora out of the room. She could feel his vibrations from his body and could see the outlining of where he was going.

*… What is this place?... *

When Gohan got close to the stairs that is when Trunks walked up the same staircase. He noticed the pair about to walk downward.

"Oh! You're awake; I was just about to check up on you"

"W-Who are you?" Sora's head slightly tilted to the side.

"My name is Trunks, I'm a friend of Goku, I'm glad to see you're able to walk those wounds you've had were gruesome"

"A… Friend?"

"Yes, come with us, Goku was getting really worried about you" Trunks softly grabbed her wrist, leading her downstairs.

The further the boy lead her, the more she could her a woman's voice yelling, then she heard Goku's voice that made her ears perk up.

When the trio finally got to the last step, Gohan called for his father.

"Father! She's awake"

Goku whipped his head around to see her standing in front of him. A look of relief and excitement came upon his face as he walked towards her. He was wearing his usual attire, and he looked good as new.

"Thanks son" He said as he ruffled the young saiyans hair. The boy smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sora, you've had me worried there for a minute I didn't know when you were going to wake up" He chuckled.

"… Y-Yes, I'm fine…"

*… What are all these scents that surround me?... * Sora thought to herself. Bulma was sitting at the dining room table, and Chi-Chi was leaning against it.

All was silent as she release Gohan's limb, and inched her way towards Goku, following the sound of his heartbeat. He lends out his hand and gradually pulls her close to him.

"I've got you, don't worry-"

"SO! THIS IS THE HUSSY YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH HUH!" The woman who was shouting was none other than Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi please, now's not the right time for this-"

"Now is the right time as any!" She stomped her way towards the female half-breed.

"Listen here you… you… THING! YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG MAN; I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE!"

"…D-Did I do something wrong?..." Her soft voice questioned.

"YOU TOOK MY GOKU AWAY FROM ME!"

"Your…Goku?... I apologize, but from what Goku has told me, you have no ownership of him"

Chi-Chi had the look of anger and humiliation on her face. While Bulma was sitting at the dining table snickering, she stated:

"Well, she does kinda have a point there, you DID tell Goku to never come back home and that you never wanted to see him again-"

"I know what I SAID!" She screamed back.

Sora then whispered in the saiyans ear.

"Can we go to a place with less noise? I'm still uncertain about what's going on…"

"Okay"

While the Bulma and Chi-Chi were bickering at each other, Goku, Sora, and Gohan snuck out of the house.

Goku walked her towards the grassy field which was the backyard.

"Ahh…" She sighed in relief.

"I can feel the vibrations… but… there are just so many"

"Yeah… um, remember when I told you that I'm from the surface? Well… we are on the surface but far from where your home is"

Her expression went from curious to a nervous depression.

"G-Goku… a-all these humans… I… am among them now?"

"It'll be okay! I promise, you know I'll be with you everywhere you go, I told you I'll protect you and I still will,"

"Hehe even Gohan here can help too, right Gohan?" He looked down at his young one.

"Right!" He smiled back at him then looking back a Sora.

"…Hmph… Okay… I trust you…" She said as she gave the two saiyans a soft smile.

Chi-Chi suddenly stormed into the backyard yanking Gohan along with her.

"Come along young man you have lots of studying to do"

"Yes mother…" He sighed.

"AS FOR YOU," Chi-Chi shouted facing Goku. He jumped a little from her uproar.

"YOU CAN KEEP THAT THING YOU HAVE THERE! AND LIKE I SAID DON'T YOU DARE STEP FOOT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN YOU BUM!" Those were her final words until she finally stormed off into the distance with her only son.

"Hehe… I guess it's just me and you now" Goku smiled.

"I-I suppose so…" Sora started to walk towards him until she stumbled onto her knees.

"Sora!," The saiyan came to her aid.

"I'm alright Goku… I guess I'm not fully healed yet" She laughed.

"Come on, let's put you to bed, it's all still a lot for you to take in" He said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the Capsule Corporation building.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry folks there is still way more to come in this story! Until next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Introduction

**A/N: Another Chapter is finally here! Sadly not much as I thought though, but at least I'm progressing. So to all my fellow readers out there... ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Another week passed by; Sora was introduced to many things she had never experienced or even heard of. In order to walk around she had to hold on to Goku so she could be able to see the vibrations around her, now that he temporally lived there. On the other hand his companions, except Vegeta, were too nervous to walk around with her because of her abnormal physique. No one has ever come across a female with a height and size such as hers.

Of course when dinnertime came around everyone who was living in the Capsule Corporation building all stopped and stared at her while she ate. Even though Goku had the same gluttonous appetite, Sora was far worse.

All who didn't mind it was Gohan. The young boy grew very fond of the half-breed very quickly, and she grew fond of him all the same. Ever time that the young half-saiyan would visit his father, he would make time to go and play with her. Sora treated the young one as her own, and Goku couldn't be happier because of that.

One afternoon Bulma removed the bandages that covered her wounds.

"Wow, I'm surprised you've healed so quickly" Bulma said as she examined her body.

"Yes, in my village our kind can heal very quickly in a matter of weeks, no matter our condition"

"Hey Sora, wanna meet the rest of my friends here? " Goku asked standing next to her.

"…Friends?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah! You've gotta meet'em, I'm pretty sure they'll like you"

"U-Um… I'm not really sure-"

"Come on, you'll like them too I know you will!" Goku grabbed her wrist, tugging her along.

"Wait Goku! She can't go out just wearing bandages, you two are going to have to come to the mall with me" Bulma started to walk over to the kitchen counter to grab the car keys.

Goku had a disappointed look on his face.

"Goku, what's a "mall"? "

"Oh, well it's a big place with lots of people that walk around looking for clothes"

"…H-Humans?"

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, besides I'll be right here with you. "

"…" Sora held on to his limb tightly.

"Come with me, I'll give you my shirt to wear" Goku escorted her up the stairs into what is now his room.

He gave her his shirt that went along with his GI (uniform). When she put it on the shirt barely covered her lower torso.

"Come on lets go!" Bulma called from downstairs.

We the three of them got into the car and finally drove off, the whole way Sora gripped tightly to the saiyans limb. When they arrived she could feel numerous sounds and vibrations that came from every which way. Her head darted back, fourth, left, and right at every angle, and at every corner.

"Calm down, its alright everything is going to be fine" Goku smiled.

They made their way inside. While the trio walked up and down the mall Sora could feel people watching her, and she was right. Individuals would stop and stare at her. Some couldn't even eat or work because of her presences. Bulma stopped at an ostentatious looking store and decided to go in while Goku and Sora sat outside of the store on a lounge chair. The She Wolf would listen to the different sounds of footsteps and breathing that would either pass by her or walk in and out of the store. Moments passed by and the two were still waiting for the woman.

"I wonder what's taking Bulma so long, I'm starting to get hungry" Goku looked down at his stomach.

Then the female half-breed noticed an unappealing scent that caught her attention. She was following the scent of an older male that just happened to walk inside the same store Bulma was in. He had on a long tan trench coat and a rough look on his face. For some odd reason when he walked inside his eyes seemed to go every which way, as if to be on the look out for someone.

Suddenly, a few moments later there was a loud bang, similar to a gunshot, followed by the sound of people scream throughout the mall. Three more different males started walking towards the store the first male walked into; they all wore the same tan trench coats. People screamed and ran their way out the mall all except for Goku, Sora, and the pack of people that was in the luxurious store. Two out of the three men stood around the pair with a large firearm in theirs hands.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" The tall male yelled at the two.

"… Goku, why are these humans so loud? Are they always this way?"

"They're trying to make us move" Goku responded nonchalantly.

"W-Wha… H-HEY I SAID GET ON THE GROUND NOW OR I'LL SHOOT BOTH OF YOU!"

"Excuse me human, but there is no need to shout, with my ears I can hear you just fine-"

"SHUT UP YOU… YOU THING!" The other shorter male shouted as he cocked his gun.

"These… humans sure are aggressive… it seems like they want something" Sora assumed as she tilted her head at the taller male.

"I don't know, but I do know for one thing… I'm HUNGRY" Goku looked up at the ceiling of the mall in agony as his stomach growled.

"T-THAT'S IT! SAY GOODBYE" The tall male cocked his firearm, aiming it a foot away from the half-breed's head then finally firing. Sora swiftly caught the bullet.

"Huh?!" The tall male lowed his firearm with a look of astonishment.

"Hm?" Sora opened her hand and rubbed the bullet with her thumb and index finger.

"Oh Goku! These humans are quite generous, it seems that they have offer me a gift of some sort" She smiled.

"…Huuunnngrrrryyyy…" The saiyans attention was now fastened to the ceiling of the mall.

Sora got up, making the male jerk back.

"Thank you so much for your offering, it's an honor" She bowed before him as she wagged her tail.

"OH YEAH, WELL TAKE THIS!" Again the male pointed the gun to the female's head and fired multiple rounds at her. She caught every single one of them.

"Oh! More offerings, I thank you again human"

"What… WHAT ARE YOU?!" The tall male backed away from her slowly and then ran off with the shorter male behind him.

"Oh my, I-I'm must have frightened them off…" Her ears and shoulders slumped down.

Screams were then heard from inside of the store; she faced it.

"I wonder if Bulma will like these gifts…" She started to make her way inside the store, following Bulma's scent.

When she entered the doorway of the store she started to walk on "all fours" to get a better scent of Bulma, since there were numerous scents in just one room. When she found her, Bulma was hiding in a circular rack filled with clothes.

"S-Sora?! What are you doing?! And how did you get passed those thugs?" She questioned in a yelling whisper.

"…Thugs?..."

"Ugh! You are just as oblivious as Goku, where is he anyway? Doesn't he know I'm in danger here!"

"In danger? But they have given me gifts" Sora grabbed Bulma's wrist and handed her the bullets that she caught.

"!"  
"These are for you-"

"What are you doing?! "

"Y-You do not like them?..."

"NO! I just want those two guys out of here!"

"…Guys?..."

"UGH! Where is Goku?"

"It seems he is in a trance of some sort, he keeps saying that he's hungry"

* Oh no, Goku is totally useless at this point! * Bulma's head sank down in disappointment.

"Listen to me Sora, those two men are making everyone upset, we don't want their gifts-"

"But… they are trying to be friends with us-"

"NO THEY'RE NOT! No one likes them or their gifts-"

"But-"

"JUST MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

"O-Oh… As you wish"

Sora stood up out of the rack, making her exposed.

One of the males with the gun noticed her in an instant.

"Hey you! Get down on the ground now!" He cocked his gun and aimed it at her.

"I-I truly am sorry but Bulma does not like your offerings"

"Who and what are you talking about, I said get down on the ground now you FREAK!" He then fired at her. Again, she caught the bullet.

"HUH?!" The male grit his teeth in anger as he fired several rounds at her as she walked closer and closer to him. The other male who was stealing the luxurious items watched in horror as she caught every single bullet that came towards her. When she was finally an inch or so from him he was out of rounds, yet he was still pulling the trigger. She towered over him, facing down at the male she timidly stated:

"It seems you are out of gifts… I am sorry for this to happen but I must ask for you to leave this place"

"O-Oh yeah! O-Or wha-"

She suddenly grabbed the firearm, bending backwards so that the barrel faced him. The two thugs were speechless and horrified as sweat poured down their faces. They dropped what ever they had in their hands and finally ran off.

"I feel quite bad for them now…"

Bulma poked her head out of the rack of clothing, and then quickly ran up to the half-breed.

"Come on! I think I've had enough excitement for one day" She grabbed her wrist and tugged her along.

"W-What about Goku?"

"Just grab him and let's go! We have what we need"

Sora wrapped her tail around the delusional saiyans body and lifted him along. She clenched the blue haired woman's shoulder and headed out the mall. When they were outside the police surrounded the perimeter with the hooligans in custody. They managed to avoid the scene, and then they entered the car and drove off back to Capsule Corporation. Finally arriving inside the Capsule building, Sora held Goku in her arms with a worrisome expression on her face, while Bulma rummaged through the fridge without a word and fixed up a quick meal.

"B-Bulma… I-Is Goku going to be alright? I've never sensed him being so… disoriented" She faced the seemingly agitated woman with a sweat tear on her face.

"This always happens to him when he's hungry, he can't think straight"

"…"

Moments later Bulma fixed up several large bowls of food on the table.

"Sit him down on the chair" She demanded, lending her a helping hand towards the chair.

Once she sat him down Goku took a whiff of the cuisine in front of him and abruptly gorged it down his throat without hesitation.

"Grab onto my shoulder, I'll help you get dressed" Bulma tapped at her own shoulder.

Bulma's scent led her to her shoulder and the pair headed upstairs to try on her new attire while Goku was eating.

When the gluttonous saiyan was finally finished eating that's when Sora and Bulma made there way downstairs.

"Soooo, Goku what do ya think? I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself" Bulma smiled as she looked up at her.

The half-breed was now wearing a black GI with golden yellow designs. She had on a golden yellow sash, while the upper torso displayed a vest like clothing with golden yellow designs on the left side of the fabric, it showed half of her cleavage but it suited her nicely; and as always she left her feet bare.

"As long as she's dressed" He smiled. The fawn male got up out of his chair, walked up to Sora; grabbing her hand. The wolf demon exposed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Come on let's go! I want to introduce you to my friend Piccolo first" The saiyan tugged her along, as he waved goodbye to Bulma he stated:

"Thanks for the food Bulma! That should hold me off till I get to The Lookout, see you later!" In an instant Goku rushed off into the skies with Sora in his arms.

"…Ugh… How does Chi-Chi do it…" The blue haired female walked back inside the building to clean up Goku's mess.

"Goku, isn't this Piccolo person the one whom you fought during one of your tournaments?"

"Yeah, he's helped me out through a lot of stuff, heck if it wasn't for him my son probably wouldn't be as strong and skilled as he is now"

The couple finally landed onto the platform of the elegant styled area. Sora held on to his limb as he walked more towards the center of the platform.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Goku called out.

Then a short being poked its head from a near-by pillar. It's attire looked all that similar to a genie, and its pigment was that of the night sky. The being walked over to the two, about the half of size of Goku.

"Hello there Mr. Popo! I would like for you to meet my friend Sora"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance sir" Sora shook hands with the male.

"Likewise, it's nice to meet a friend of Goku, please you can make yourself at home here"

"Oh um, Mr. Popo I was wondering if you would happen to have some food around, I'M STARVING!"

"But Goku, you've just eaten not too long ago"

"I know but I'm still hungry"

"That's not a surprise to me, Come along and I'll fix up a feast" Mr. Popo walked towards the interior of the temple that was in front of them.

Sora stood up while Goku sat down at a dinner table. Moments later Mr. Popo delivered a hefty serving of food. Again, the saiyan gorged down to his meal. The half-breed faced the other way towards the outside and noticed another scent coming from some part of the area. She placed herself on all fours and started to sniff her way to the scent she was following. Goku didn't notice that she was leaving. Mr. Popo watched her as he placed more food down on the table.

"She must be exploring more of the Lookout"

Sora steadily made her way to a shady place of the area that its only covering was a stoned ceiling. She then noticed a scent in front of her that was close by.

There sat a being in mid-air with its arms crossed in silence. Wearing a wardrobe similar to Goku's, besides the fact that the clothing had a purplish shade to it, and a white turban upon its head and a wide cape draped among its shoulders, its demeanor seemed to be calm yet quite serious.

"E-Excuse me…" Sora finally spoke.

"Are… Are you the one called Piccolo?"

"…"

"Um, I-I am an acquaintance of Goku, I wish to introduce myself to him" Her timid voice stated.

The being stood up slowly, glancing back at her then finally turning around to face her.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Its voice was deep and firm.  
"Oh! So you are him, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Piccolo"

"Hmph… I thought I heard Goku's voice around here… and who might you be?"

"W-Well my name is Sora, I've head so much about you"

"…"

"… Um… I-I'm sure you would like to see Goku…"

"I'll see him when I am ready"

"…"

There was now an awkward pause between them. It lasted for a good solid minute, which felt like hours to the half-breed. The Namekian then made his way towards her, passing her as he head to the inside of the temple. Her ears slumped down as she gradually followed him.

Moments later Goku was finally finished with his food; patting his stomach he noticed Piccolo coming towards him, with Sora not to far behind.

"I thought I heard your voice, its been awhile" Piccolo smirked.

"Hehe Yeah it actually has, I see you've met my friend"

"Yes…" Piccolo turned around again to face her.

There again was a slight pause.

"What are you exactly?" Piccolo finally asked.

"…"

"I've never seen a race of your kind before, and I've watched over this world for sometime now"

"… I came from a village below ground level…. It's a village called Huron… The village of wolves and half-breeds… such as myself"

"… Your eyes… were you born blind?"

"Y-Yes… I can see nothing but darkness if I stand still; with my claws… they help me feel the outlining of the vibrations around me"

"Strange…-"

"Hey Piccolo! Did you know that she's a fighter too?" Goku blurted out.

"A Fighter?"

"Yeah! Her fighting style and technique is amazing, and she has gotten a lot stronger ever since I trained with her"

"Hmph…" Piccolo stared at her for a moment.

"Well… I would like to test that" He then noticed a slight blush on her face.

" GREAT! I was waiting to see you two spar" Goku walked up to Sora and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on! Let's put all that training to work"

The trio walked in front of the temple to an opened spaced area.

Piccolo and Sora faced each other while Goku backed away to observe.

"Alright Sora, show him what you can do!" Goku cheered on.

Piccolo steadily placed himself in his fighting stance. Sora hesitantly did the same.

All was silent for a moment. Suddenly Piccolo lunged the first punch at her in her abdomen, making her cough up her own saliva. Again, he struck the half-breed with a venomous blow to the face with his elbow. Sending a barrage of blows to her coming every which way, she seemed like nothing but a rag doll to him. It almost didn't seem like she was even fighting at all against him. Piccolo's strength appeared to be superior to hers. During the fight Goku had a baffled look on his face; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All this time Sora trained with him and she's getting beaten like she was just a mere… human. Then a thought struck him.

When Piccolo was about to deliver a mindboggling kick to the face, Goku made himself reappear in front of the two and managed to block his attack.

"Wait" He firmly said.

The saiyans took Sora's hand and pulled her off to the side as Piccolo waited.

"…This is not your home"

" W-What?"

"Fight back! This is not your home anymore, friends like mine and especially from the outside world are not going to shun you because you're a female and that you can fight… better than most males in my opinion"

"…"

"Hehe heck, if you keep up your fighting skills who knows maybe you can even beat me one day" Goku smiled.

"Goku… Forgive me-"

"Don't apologize to me, just give me AND Piccolo a good show and fight, I know you can do it Sora don't you ever give up just because someone says you can't just know for one thing, I will always believe in you no matter what"

Sora's face became flushed.

The saiyan tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?!" Goku felt her forehead with the backside of his hand.

"I'm alright," She timidly said as she scurried away towards Piccolo, almost tripping on her own two feet.

"Are you ready now?" Piccolo inquired with his arms crossed.

"…" Sora slowly yet surely placed herself in her fighting stance.

"Yes" She answered firmly.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and did the same.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did pretty decent. Also, this is probably going to be a huge spoiler but in reference to my last Author's Note in Chapter 8, I might make some changes as I get more in depth with the story, that includes the nature of sexual encounters. Read on and trust me, you'll find out more soon enough. R&R Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Back!

**A/N: Strange things are already starting to take place between the half-breed and the full blooded saiyan, and it seems like someone is already starting to notice. R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

More than a couple moments went by, nothing but the wind was heard between them. Then, Piccolo abruptly vanished then reappeared, giving a shattering kick to the half-breeds face. As she about to fly backwards she caught his leg, slamming him onto the concrete. The force of the impact made the concrete crack into slabs and pieces. Piccolo managed to pick himself up, with astonishment he looked back at the female that was now back in her fighting stance, then he smirked at her.

"It's about time this fight started to get interesting" Piccolo placed himself back into his fighting stance.

This time Sora made the first move, sprinting towards the Namekian she jumped into mid-air, then landing a crushing punch to him, Piccolo managed to block the attack but he was still able to feel the force of it all. The combatants sent forceful blows at one another making the ground before them shake. After attacks were endlessly thrown at one another, Sora lunged a mighty punch at Piccolo's chest, making him stagger back. The half-breed lunged towards him again, striking with her knee weightily; the Namekian counter attacked the blow with his own. Rapid barrages of attacks were again displayed between the two fighters. Moments of limitlessly fighting began to intensify; bruises, cuts, and even blood began to appear on their bodies. Finally both of them drawback their fists and struck one another in the face, sending them back.

They faced each other as they panted.

"…" Piccolo stood up straight and lowered his guard.

Sora did the same as she sensed his power level simmer down.

"Your fighting style is amazing no doubt," Piccolo smirked.

"But a bit more intense and significant training can help you greatly"

"…"

"You've earned my respect"

"Oh!... T-Thank you so much Mr. Piccolo!"

"Please… call me Piccolo" He walked towards her. Piccolo grabbed her hand and gripped it firmly. She did the same as she faced him.

"I told you she was an awesome fighter! Her speed is just remarkable" Goku tottered towards them.

"Indeed it is, I never came across such speed quite like hers"

Goku grabbed Sora's hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well Piccolo we've got a lot more ground to cover, I'm introducing her to the others"

"Alright, you can stop by at anytime, don't be a stranger,"

"We promise!" Goku laughed.

"And as for you Sora…"

"Hm?"

"I suggest that you take Goku's words to heart, don't ever give up, and no matter what always give it your all"

There was a slight blush on her face.

"Your potential is great… keep it up…and if you need training don't be afraid to stop by"

Sora smiled nervously at the Namekian.

"Okay Piccolo we'll see you later, take care!" With that being said Goku suddenly placed two fingers on his head, then disappeared.

The couple seemed to be at the lower level of the tower, there Sora met a talking feline named Korin and a chubby male named Yajirobe. They didn't stay for too long. When they were finished with their second visit, they said their goodbyes and teleported to another destination. Now the pair ended up on a small lone island in the middle of the ocean.

"Master Roshi! Are you home?" The saiyan went towards the pink door and opened it. There sat an old man with a long white beard and shades, a middle aged male who wore the same outfit as Goku with short black spiky hair with scars his right eye and his left check, a bald muscular male with a third eye wearing a green GI, and another short male who had a pair of three dots on his forehead; sitting on the couch seeming to be playing cards until Goku and Sora entered the room and gazed up at them. Sora immediately hid behind the saiyan.

"Hi guys! Long time no see"

"Hey Goku! Where have you been all this time? " The short male asked.

"Well… I've been away hehe"

"Oh really, Chi-Chi yelling at you again?"

"Hehe, pretty much but I would like you guys to meet my new friend" The saiyan the moved to the side were everyone could see the shaken half-breed.

"This is Sora, I've been away with her for a while now, now I would finally like for you to meet her"

The half-breed trembled before them as she felt them gaze upon her.

"Sora… these are my friends"

"U-Um h-h-hello…"

The men exposed a slight flushed expression on their faces due to the fact of her soft voice.

This is Krillin" Goku escorted her to the short male and nervously shook his hand.

"This is Yamcha and Tien"

"And this is Master Roshi"

Master Roshi stood up.

"I think I would prefer a hug, " He said with a slight drool on the side of his mouth.

"O-Okay…" Sora opened her arms and hugged him firmly.

The old man snickered as he was buried into the half-breeds chest.

Then a voice was heard from the outside.

"Father! Father! Are you here?"

The group made their way to the outside where they met Gohan levitating above the small pink house.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku waved at his son.

Gohan landed on the soft sand and made his way toward them.

"Korin told me where you might be here, so I came looking for you two"

"Glad you came to visit"

"Yeah… mother said that I can see you but I have to come back before dark"

"Right…"

Krillin looked up at Goku and realized that something was wrong.

"Hey Gohan, can I talk to your dad for a minute"

"Um Sure"

"…" Sora grabbed Gohan's hand.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?"

"Yeah!" Gohan and Sora ran off to the over side of the house.

"Goku… what's going on? I haven't seen you in months and now when you do come back Gohan is "visiting"?"

"Yeah… about that," Goku scratched the back of his head while the others tuned in to listen.

"Chi-Chi is upset and she doesn't want me to come home because… I've been living with Sora" He chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean you've been living with her?" Yamcha questioned.

Goku told the others how he discovered Sora's village up to where her father and the rest of the villagers tried to murder her.

"Whoa… Are you serious her own father tried to kill her?" Tien eyes widened.

"Yeah… amazingly she was able to fight her way out but the villagers took advantage of her so I had to step in and save her and bring her back here"

"Tragic… your own flesh and blood trying to kill you"

"She's been doing great so far since she healed, she's getting along with pretty much everyone… hehe except for Chi-Chi" Goku chuckled.

"I can only imagine" Krillin shook his head.

"She even fought Piccolo"

"WHAT?! She fought with Piccolo?" Master Roshi staggered back.

"Yeah! She was amazing, she was able to stand her ground against him with no problem at all, Piccolo even offered her training if she wanted to"

"Wow… well from all that training from you that's not really a surprise" Yamcha said.

"I guess, but she was a natural the whole time, she even stood her ground against me" Goku smiled.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, her speed is absolutely amazing, even though see's blind she's still able to fight! I admire that a lot about her"

"Hm…" Krillin crossed his arms as her examined his close friend.

"Hey Father! Sora wants to have a sparring match with us" Gohan made his way towards him with the half-breed close behind.

"Great! Now I can show you guys how good she is"

The trio spaced each other out and placed themselves into their fighting positions.

A moment passed by, then the young saiyan warrior made the first lunge at the half-breed, kicking her towards her side, she was able to block it swiftly with her forearm, then Goku abruptly lunged at her with a punch to the abdomen, she block that fierce attack with her shin; the pair suddenly began to pummel her with attacks, astoundingly she was able to block and dodge all of them as they kept coming.

Goku's comrades watched in amazement as the fight went on.

"Goku wasn't kidding… her speed and agility is incredible!" Tien observed with his mouth agape.

"Indeed, I've never seen anything like it" Master Roshi watched as a sweat stood upon his face.

A few punches later, Gohan gave Sora a low kick making her fall but while in mid-air her tail grabbed the boy's leg and flung him into the sea, then Goku grabbed her leg, spinning her around, and flung her further into the ocean.

There was a moment of silence. Then Goku noticed something was wrong.

"… Oh no! SORA!" Goku sped into the briny depths; in an instant Goku sprung back up with Sora in his arms. Soaked to the bone, they landed back on the island.

"Sora you should of told me that you couldn't swim!"

" I thought you knew, since… I can't see…"

He's expression went from worrisome to that of a child that made a mistake.

"Hehe Sorry"

Gohan came towards the two to see if the half-breed was okay.

Krillin observed the trio as they conversed; suddenly he noticed something odd yet different about the demeanor of Goku when he gave a smile to Sora. It showed more light, purity, and most of all happiest. Krillin has been Goku's best friend since the very beginning, so he did notice that something seemed much different about Goku now that he appeared to have a sort of bonding towards her.

"Master Roshi…"

"Huh?"

"…Do you notice something different about Goku?"

"…" The elder observed his former student closely.

"Well… I would say a little bit"

"What do you see?"

"…He has… a certain glow to him now… it's strange, of course he's always cheerful but it looks like something far more better than that"

Master Roshi and Krillin looked at each other then looked back at the trio as they laughed and chatted away.

As the day wasted away, everyone was able to get to know Sora a little better, and they all enjoyed her company. She also encounters two new companions named Oolong, whom appears to be a small talking pig and Puar, whom also appears to be a talking animal but has somewhat of cat-like features. Dusk finally approaches; the group heads outside to make their departures.

"I've got to head back home now" Gohan looked up at his father with a slight disappointed expression.

"Alright son, I guess I'll see you later, if your mother lets you"

"Yeah hehe…"

The two gave each other a loving embrace.

"Farewell little one, until we meet again" Sora embraced him afterwards.

"See you later Sora, and I hope that's soon" Gohan said as he gave her the parting embrace.

He waved goodbye at his fellow companions as he finally flew off into the skies.

Goku waved goodbye as a slight disappointed expression form onto his face as well.

"I suppose we should get going too" Goku looked back at his friends and smiled.

"It was great seeing you again Goku, and don't be a stranger next time" Krillin replied.

"Hehe I won't I promise"

"It was nice meeting you Sora" Yamcha said with a slight redness to his face.

" Yeah, and you can stop by anytime if you want to train" Tien stated.

"Oh, Thank you so much!" Sora bowed and smiled at them.

Master Roshi shoved the two fighters aside.

"Y-Yeah! You can come back anytime, as much as you'd like!" The elder gawked at the half-breeds chest, nowhere near looking up at her.

"Annnnyyyytiiimmmee…" A small glob of drool started to seep down the corner of his mouth.

Goku held Sora's hand.

"We're off, see you guys later" Goku waved.

"Take care" Sora waved.

Goku put two fingers on his forehead and in a flash they were gone.

"… Hey guys, I just noticed something " Yamcha said.

"What's that?" Tien replied.

"… Well… is it just me or is it that this is the first time I've seen Goku holding someone's hand? Especially a woman"

"Yeah, I did sorta notice that" Oolong placed a knuckle on his chin.

"And out of all the years Goku and Chi-Chi have been together I don't think I've ever seen him hold her hand like that" Master Roshi stood pondering.

"Hm… I hope it's just a coincidence…but… from what Goku has told us about Chi-Chi being upset…this might get serious…" Krillin stood crossing his arms with a worrisome expression on his face.

"…But I wonder… why is Goku always the lucky one…" Yamcha assumed.

They all stood there a moment and everyone except Tien and Puar let out a long depressing sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Things are slowly but surely taking it's course. Until next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13: How do you feel? Pt 1

**A/N: I understand that you guys are kinda confused with the timing of these events, but just to let you guys know that:**

**if you're a fan of DBZ you've probably seen the movie "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan". Now in this time frame, this is all happening a little bit before that time, yet it is still between the Android Saga, and this means that Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan are all able to turn into Super Saiyans. Also I am going to try and stop right at the brink of where the Andriods come in. There is still more to come to this story.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

When the two made it back to the Capsule building they made there way into the kitchen and found some left overs from earlier.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving!" Goku helped Sora fix some plates of food for her own and himself.

When the two were eating Sora stopped for a moment.

Sora faced Goku while he gorged down on his food.

"Um… Goku"

"Hm?"

"Do… Do you think we can start this training process… tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes… I would like to test myself against the others… and I would also like to test all that I am to you"

"All that you are?"

"…"

"… Wait a minute… have you been holding back when we were training?!"

"Hehe… a little…"

"No way! What about when you fought against Piccolo?"

"I started to increase my power until he lowered his guard"

"I see… wow you're full of surprises aren't you" He laughed.

"…" Sora's cheeks began to flush.

"Well of course we'll start tomorrow! Besides, I have nothing better to do, why not test out your skills and enhance them"

"Excellent!" She smiled as she wagged her tail.

When they were finished eating Goku escorted Sora to her room and went off to his.

However, as soon as the saiyan left her she began to walk the halls of the building. She sniffed around to find familiar scents, and then she heard a sound that grabbed her attention. She searched desperately to find the source of the sound, even though she bumped and stumbled into things along her journey she finally came across a massive room on the lower level of the Capsule building that resembled a small forest. There displayed a miniature waterfall, a river, and various trees and flowers.

"This place… it reminds me… of home"

She stepped onto the grassy platform and was able to feel the vibrations around her, even see the outlining of her surroundings as she began to walk forward.

In the middle of the "garden" she stopped and plopped upon a bed of roses of various colors next to the flowing river.

"*Sigh *… Brother… how I miss you so…"

Her breathing slowed down, and finally she slept soundly.

The next morning Goku woke up to the smell of food. Wearing only a white T-shirt and light blue boxers he strolled down stairs to the source of the appetizing aroma.

As he made his way down stairs he yawned, scratched his stomach and stretched. When he got down stairs to the kitchen his eyes widened a bit. There at the table sat Bulma feeding a purple haired infant in a high chair, along with Chi-Chi with her legs and arms crossed, staring dead in his eyes.

"C-Chi-Chi, what are you doing here?"

"Here to see my EX husband"

"Huh? Ex?" Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"… Goku, I don't know what you're up to with this new… WOMAN in your life but I don't like it neither will I accept it!"

"Why not? You accepted Bulma -"

"She's different! Listen, I know what you were doing before I even officially met that… THING"

"Chi-Chi, Sora isn't a THING-"

"Well whatever she is she just needs to go back home!"

"…Where are you getting at with all of this? And what do you mean you knew what I was doing before?"

"Look Goku, What Chi-Chi is trying to say is that… one day we went out looking for you; Chi-Chi, Gohan and I… and during the time when we discovered that you were still alive and well, and we noticed that you were with her"

"Bulma… what do you-"

"SHE MEANS THAT WE SAW YOU KISS HER!"

Goku flinched back as she yelled.

"K-Kiss?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB GOKU, ME AND BULMA SAW YOU KISS HER!"

"… Ooooohhh! You mean while we were in the rain"

"I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"What do you mean? I use to kiss Gohan all the time when he was little and you had no problem with it"

Chi-Chi and Bulma almost fell out of their seats listening to that comment.

"G-Goku! That's not what you do with other women, especially on the lips!" Bulma scolded.

"I can't? Why not?" He asked as he fixed himself some food.

"Because Chi-Chi doesn't like it and it's wrong!"

"But it didn't feel wro-"

"IT IS!" The women shouted.

"B-But I still don't understand why it's so wrong to kiss her"

"…Goku" Bulma looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do… Do you love Sora?"

"Huh? Well of course I do!" He said as he sat down with a mountain of food on his plate.

Bulma and Chi-Chi stared at him with their eyes widened. Suddenly Chi-Chi sobbed and tears poured down her face.

"Ah! C-Chi-Chi what's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku stopped eating.

"Goku you hurt her!" Bulma held Chi-Chi's shoulders as she tried to console her.

"B-But I didn't touch her"

"You dummy! You just can't fall in love with her knowing you have a wife!

"In love? But I love all my friends and family even you Bulma"

"…Wait what?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that I love my friends? I just about love everything-"

"Wait wait wait! So you're saying that you're not IN love with her"

"What's the difference?"

"…" Bulma and Chi-Chi stared at him again, baffled as he continued to eat his food.

Goku gazed up at them with food in his mouth.

"… What?"

"YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH A PERSON AND KISS THEM WHEN YOU HAVE A WIFE AND THAT'S ME IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN"

"No I didn't forget…but I still don't see what I've done wrong… I don't understand-"

Chi-Chi stood up in rage "JUST FORGET IT! I DON'T NEED YOU, SINCE YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM CHEATING ON ME!"

"Cheating? This is a game?"

"UGGGGHHHH!" Chi-Chi clenched her head in aggravation and frustration.

"Goku… just finish eating your breakfast" Bulma ordered.

Goku did just that without hesitation.

"Ah, that breakfast was great! Thanks Bulma"

Chi-Chi gave Goku a sinister glare as she bit her knuckle with tears still forming in her eyes.

The saiyan displayed a drop of sweat on his face and the expression of great fear as he looked at her.

"Look Chi-Chi, I'm sorry that I made you upset about all this I really am… but I still don't understand what I did wrong…"

"Just forget it…"

"…What can I do to make you happy again? I hate seeing you like this Chi-Chi…"

"…Take her back home and promise me you won't let this happen again…"

"What?! T-Take her back… b-but I can't-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T-"

"I-I just can't-"

"WHY NOT? IS IT BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER"

"Yes"

"…" Chi-Chi clenched her fists as she faced the floor. She then covered her eyes as she wept and ran away from the kitchen.

"Wait Chi-Chi!" Goku started to run after her until Bulma grabbed his wrist.

"I'll go after her" Bulma grabbed the small infant in her arms and scurried away.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku then walked back upstairs with a worrisome and depressed look on his face. He headed towards Sora's room to wake her up; when he opened the door he discovered that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sora?" He called out as he closed the door.

He traveled up and down the halls of the Capsule building until he went back down to the lower level of the house. When he came across the massive garden he peeked inside and noticed a lone body lying on the ground. Goku walked up to it and realized it was Sora still sleeping.

He kneeled down and shook her "Sora wake up" He said softly.

Her ears perked up and she faced up at him.

"Goku?"

He smiled at her as she sat up.

"How did you get down here?"

"I heard the sound of water and the scent of grass"

"Glad you slept well last night"

"Yes…" Sora then sniffed the air and noticed the aroma of food.

"Food is ready?"

"You bet! I'll help you fix up some, and I think I'm starting to get hungry again hehe" Goku grabbed her hand to help her up.

As they walked back to the kitchen Sora realized something was wrong with Goku when she was holding his hand.

"Goku"

"Yeah?"

"Is… something troubling you?"

"O-Oh… well… kinda…"

"…Is… there anyway I can assist you?"

"Don't worry Sora I'll be just fine I promise" He smiled.

"…" Sora gripped his hand a bit more firmly.

When the two arrived in the kitchen Goku fixed Sora a heap of food, then they both sat down and ate to their fill.

"Sora" Goku said still chewing food in his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Do you… want to go back to your village?"

"Oh, um… well yes… I do, but I love every moment I'm with you, Gohan and the others"

"I'm glad! … I just don't want you to feel like a prisoner here, I want you to feel welcomed"

" I do Goku, I really do" She gave him a soft smile.

The saiyans face melted as he smiled right back at her.

As the weeks became months, the two fighters trained with their comrades; Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and the other fighters except Vegeta, all gladly took the time out their day to train with Sora and Goku. She took the time to meditate with Piccolo, and test her skills with Gohan and Trunks along with the other fighters. Even when the training was done, Sora still wasn't satisfied with it; she took the time to train herself, and to recognized her surrounds and was determined to feel and "see" her way around on her own without the aid from others. One day Goku decided to introduce Sora to the Gravity Room too not only increase her speed but her strength as well.

"This… Gravity Room you speak of, is it dangerous?" Sora inquired making her way inside the chamber.

"Well not really, it'll just help you increase your strength more, and don't worry I'll train with you"

"Okay"

"Now, what I'm about to do is put you under some gravitational pressure that you're going to feel, it might be hard to move around but this is all part of the training" Goku explained as he made his way to the center of the room and pressed in "50" on a electronic pad, then pressed "enter".

Then the pressure in the room pushed down on the two fighters, but they were not fazed by it.

"Wow! You seem like this level is all too easy for you"

"Now walk towards me" Goku lend out his hand as the half-breed gradually made her way to him with no problem.

"Amazing! I never thought you would be use to this, now step back to where you were"

Sora placed herself back into her usual position and waited.

Goku then entered the number "100" into the electronic pad the pressed "enter". As the force pushed them down, this time Sora's upper body flung downward, yet she struggled to straighten herself out.

"Alright, now I see you're having trouble with this level of gravity"

"…" She grunted as she still tried to manage to place herself upright.

"Okay Sora, this is all you have to do for me, if you can catch me we'll move on to the next step, got it?"

"Y-Yes" She finally managed to place herself upright, but she struggled to walk forward. As soon as she could get close to the saiyan, he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. This went on for more than a couple of hours. When the half-breed was finally weak, drenched in sweat, and could barely walk Goku called it off.

"Alright, that's enough, we can continue with this tomorrow-"

"N-No!"

"…"

"I-I must keep going… I must continue until I succeed in my task… I… I have to be strong… I can't and I won't GIVE UP!" She tried to walk forward until her knees collapsed.

The saiyan's eyes widened as he rushed his way to catch her before she fell onto the floor.

"Sora you're out of breath, we can try again tomorrow" Suddenly she swiftly grabbed Goku's arm firmly. She faced up at him.

"Hehe… I caught you" She then passed out in his arms.

"…" Goku stared at her for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Goku made his way into Bulma's garden and placed her on the soft bed of roses. He smiled down at her as she slept soundly. Then a voice was heard in the distance.

"Father!"

Goku turned around and saw his son and his best friend Krillin standing in the doorway.

"Hey Goku! What's up"

"Quiet you guys, she's sleeping" He told them in a friendly manner.

"Oh sorry" Krillin scratched his head as he and Gohan made their way towards him.

"Is she alright?" Gohan asked observing the blind female.

"She's just fine, just a bit worn out from training that's all"

"Oh, well I came by to see you guys and I wanted to ask you if we could go camping tomorrow, I want Sora to come with us too" Gohan eagerly stated.

"Of course we-" Goku's eyes then widened, as he remembered what would happen if Sora went back to the forest again. They would both be killed.

"What's wrong father?"

"Um… I would have to ask Sora if she would like to come with us… so I have to wait until she wakes up"

"Oh okay, well I have to hurry on home now and study, I'll see you later Dad"

"Okay, be safe son"

"I will, bye Dad, bye Krillin" Gohan jogged out of the room as he waved goodbye.

"…I didn't know how to tell him Goku" Krillin said suddenly as he looked down at the half-breed demon.

"…I understand… but… Sora knows the forest more than I do, so… maybe I can ask her if there's a safe place in the forest that we can camp out"

"Goku"

"Yeah?"

"Bulma told me what happened between you and Chi-Chi"

"…"

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"N-No… I haven't"

"Well Goku… as your best friend I want to help you out anyway I can, but there has been one thing that's been on my mind lately"

"What's that?"

"How do you feel about Sora?"

"How do I feel about her?"  
"…"

"Hm… That is a good question… but it's all so hard to explain"

"At least try"

" Okay… well…"

"Wait! First tell me how you feel about Chi-Chi"

"Oh okay, well she can be a bit rough at times, she means well, and she's a great cook!" He chuckled.

"Is that all?"

"Um…"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her… even though I still kinda confused with the whole "love" and "in love" thing… she takes great care of Gohan and I do thank her for that… but even though she doesn't really appreciate the things I do, I still love her all the same I suppose"

"Okay then, now back to Sora, how do you feel about her?"

"Well… I don't know really… I told you I'm not really good at expressing my feelings like this… but… she sure does cry a lot at some of the little things, um… her voice is pretty cute" He chuckled while exposing a slight blush on his face.

"And…. Her passion for fighting is amazing… and she's amazing too… even though she's blind she's still determined to live her life anyway she can… she's just a caring person, no matter what people have done to her… and I really do like that a lot about her…"

"I guess you can say she's a lot like you huh" Krillin grinned.

"Hehe, I guess she is…but… there is something more to her" He stated as he looked down at her.

"She just…makes me feel more alive then I've ever been… just like when Gohan was born…."

"…."

"But I do know for one thing Krillin"

"What's that?"

"I don't ever want Sora to experience what she already went through…she deserves so much better and I want to do anything and everything I can for her to make her happy, and I… want to stay by her side… forever…"

*… Wow… I never heard Goku talk like this before… and he didn't even say anything close to this about Chi-Chi… maybe Bulma was right… Goku might actually be in love with Sora… * Krillin gazed up at Goku as the saiyan admired Sora's sleeping body.

Suddenly Sora started to mumble in her sleep.

"I…"

"Am…"

"Sorry…"

"…My brother…"

"…Father…"

"Please… forgive me" Thick bloody tears then streamed down her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy reading this so far, sorry I took so long with this one, I've been having writers block for a while, anyway PLEASE R&R! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: How do you feel? Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long $$ wait you guys, life has been delaying my story with issues and time consuming things to do, but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it doesn't have much, but this chapter goes into depth of what Sora's feelings are for Goku. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"W-What's wrong with her?! Is she hurt?" Krillin jerked toward her trying to examine her "injuries".

"She's…crying…" Goku replied with a worrisome expression.

Then Goku kneeled down and picked Sora up, holding her in his arms.

"It'll be okay…" Goku held her close to him as he started to walk out of the garden.

"W-Wait! Goku where are you going?!" Krillin inquired following his friend.

"I'm going to find Bulma"

Goku and Krillin both made there way up stairs to find the blue haired woman. As they walked down the hall they finally found her in one of the rooms along with Trunks, tinkering with heavy duty electronic devices around them.

"Oh hey Goku, hey Krillin" Bulma turned around and waved.

"Is Sora okay?" Trunks asked.

"She's fine… but Bulma I have to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Can… you make Sora see? Can you open her eyes for the first time?"

"But Goku, didn't you tell me she was born blind?" Krillin looked up at him.

"Yeah… but I want to make sure if there is any way that we can help her"

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try" Bulma put on goggles, and a pair of gloves.

"Follow me" As she walked out the door she headed down stairs along with the others following behind her.

They entered a lab room with specialized equipment presented before them. Bulma made her way to the nearest counter and pulled out a small hand held device that had a small screen facing her, and a scanning screen on the opposite side.

"I'm going to see what's keeping her eyes from opening with this"

She turned on the device; next she scanned her eyelids. As she observed, her eyebrows began to crinkle in confusion as she lowered the device passed Sora's neck, down to her chest, and stopped at her stomach.

"…Unreal…" Bulma staggered back.

"W-What's wrong Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"The… The veins in her eyes are all connected to a vital organ… If I slit open her eyes right now she'll most likely die"

"That… That can't be…" Goku gazed down at the half-breed in his arms.

"Hey Goku, did you forget already about the dragon balls?" Bulma informed.

"Yeah why don't we just use the dragon balls to wish her eyes open?" Trunks agreed.

"Yeah, I know the dragon can grant any wish, but… are you guys sure he can really grant this one?" Krillin looked upon his friends in concern.

"We have to stay confident Krillin… I told you that I'll do anything and everything I can for Sora, I just can't give up now"

"Then it's settled! I'll give you guys the dragon radar and you guys can start heading out tomorrow," Bulma cheered as she grabbed the circular radar from the counter.

She gave it to Krillin.

"So, you're going to waste a foolish wish on that sorry excuse for a being just because you want her to be happy? HA! You're more stupid than I thought Kakarot" Vegeta laughed as he leaned his body against the doorway.

Goku turned around with an irritated look on his face.

"Call me what ever you want Vegeta but Sora deserves this-"

"And how do you know that Kakarot? Hm? Did she tell you she wanted to see this pathetic world around her? It's a shame that you would do more for that THING than your own spouse" Vegeta stated with a smirk as he walked away.

"Father!" Trunks was shocked by his comment and couldn't help but to look at Goku as his eyes widened.

"… D-Don't listen to him Goku, y-you know how he is" Bulma said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. However, even she knew that Vegeta was right, and so did the others.

Goku gazed down at the resting half-breed.

"Sora…"

All was silent for an awkward moment.

"I don't get it…." Goku finally said.

"I don't get what I did so wrong to Chi-Chi… She has everything she wants in life… a home, a loving son, wealth… and… Sora… doesn't have a thing; her own family doesn't even want her anymore… I don't know what the problem is with taking care of someone who basically has nothing left to live for…"

"…."

"Vegeta can say whatever he wants… I don't care… but I know I'll take care of Sora no matter what, and I'm not going to back down on that promise" Goku stated as he gave a firm glance upon his friends.

Goku looked down at Krillin, which made him flinch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Krillin, and I'll make sure that Sora comes too" Goku then made his way slowly out the room.

Everyone else was speechless.

While Goku was walking towards the garden he noticed Sora's ears twitching.

"G-Goku?" She moaned.

"Hey you're finally awake hehe"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Everything is great! Say Sora, how about you, Gohan, Krillin, and me go camping tomorrow?"

"Camping?"

"Yeah, it's when people go to the woods and do some of the stuff we do at home"

"Then why not stay here?"

"It's just to get away and enjoy something different… even though you're pretty use to it"

"…Goku, you know my people are still out there looking for us…"

"I-I know, that's why I wanted to ask you if you know a place where we could be safe from all that"

"Hm… well I'm pretty sure I can find a safe haven for all of us"

"That's great! Oh, and I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah! We're going to go on a hunt for these things called the dragon balls, and what they do is that an eternal dragon that comes out of it can make any wish come true"

"…What's this dragon you speak of?"

"Hehe you'll find out soon enough"

Goku made his way inside the garden and placed her on the bed of roses.

"I suggest you get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Goku gave her a warm smile as he departed.

The next morning finally arrived; Goku was already down stairs along with Krillin and Gohan eating breakfast. Sora finally woke up, stretching and yawning; she bathed in the waterfall, after that she steadily made her way down stairs to Goku's scent. When she made it to the last step she called out to Goku.

"Goku, why is it so cold in here?"

Goku and the others looked up. Krillin's face turned red as a rose and he quickly scurried towards Gohan to shield his eyes.

"S-S-S-SORA! W-W-What are you doing?!" Krillin shouted.

"What seems to be the matter Krillin?

"What do you mean what's the matter?! Goku do something!"

"Hehe calm down Krillin she's just naked"

"EXACTLY!"

"Oh… well come on Sora, I'll help you put on some clothes then" Goku held Sora's hand to walk her back up stairs.

Moments later the pair came back down stairs fully dressed while carrying some duffle bags along with them.

"Alright guys, let's get a move on we have a long day ahead of us-"

"Hey wait!" Trunks came running down stairs with an over-sized bag on his back.

"Maybe I can be of some help to you guys, my mother gave me an extra dragon radar" He pulled out the radar from his pocket.

"That's great! The more the merrier" Goku chuckled.

"Great, so let's get moving" Trunks made his way outside.

Gohan and Krillin followed, carrying the duffle bags along with them.

Goku made his way to the kitchen table and gave Sora a large bowl piled with food.

"I made this for you this morning, I didn't cook it of course but I didn't know when you would wake up"

"Thank you very much!" She said as she wagged her tail.

"Hehe No problem, but thank Bulma" Goku placed his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the outside.

"Hey Goku, how is Sora going to follow us around?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, I already got that covered"

Goku put his hands around his mouth then shouted:

"FLYING NIMBUS!"

Little seconds later, a small golden cloud zoomed through the air, and stopped at Goku's waist.

The saiyan pick up Sora in his arms and placed her on the flying cloud. Her body stayed on it.

"I knew she would have no problem on Nimbus"

"Good, now lets get going" Krillin, followed by the others, flew off into the distance amongst the sunrise.

Moments of flying went by and sooner than later they managed to reach the woodlands; already they noticed that one of the seven dragon balls were in the forest.

"Alright Sora, tell us if you can smell one of your own anywhere around here so we don't get into too much trouble" Goku turned to her as the Nimbus gradually glided in front of the group.

She sniffed the air once, twice, then a couple more times in different directions.

"They seem to be a bit scattered…"

"That's not good…"

"But the radar says that one of the dragon balls are more east from here" Trunks informed.

Goku glided towards the half-breed and gently turned her head eastbound with his index finger.

"Now see if you can sniff them out over here"

"… But I can't see…"

"Hehe he means try to sniff them out in the direction he turned you to" Gohan chuckled.

"Oh" She sniffed the air once again.

"In this direction it seems to be none of my people around"

"Just to be cautions, I say we move more eastward, for away from trouble" Trunks opinionated.

"Yeah, lets go" Goku and his group flew off into the eastern woodlands.

When they finally found a safe spot to unpack their equipment and belongings, Trunks got a hold of the seven star ball.

"One down, six more to go" Trunks put the dragon ball inside a duffle bag.

"Since its still early, why don't we go get the rest of them," Krillin suggested.

"Yeah, the sooner we get the rest of the dragon balls the sooner you'll be able to see Sora" Goku gave her a trusting hand on her shoulder.

"Krillin, you go with Trunks to find half of the remaining dragon balls, Gohan and I will find the rest"

"Alright then, you'll need this" Krillin gave Goku the dragon radar. Then they both flew off into the distance.

"Sora, you stay here and guard this area, we'll try to be back as soon as we can" Goku told her.

She nodded.

"We'll be back Sora, see you later!" Gohan got a head start and flew off into the opposite direction with his father right behind him.

When the sun was at its highest Krillin and Trunks managed to find the second dragon ball on a lone island. When Trunks observed the ball he began to speak.

"Krillin"

"Yeah?"

"I've thought about something for a while now"

"What's that?"

"I didn't want to tell Goku this but… in my time, in the future… I never knew or even heard about Sora"

"Wait… what are you saying Trunks?"

"I maybe over reacting but… if Sora was never heard of in my time or never talked about, then doesn't that mean that she may have been…"

"…Trunks… don't you think that Goku should know about this?"

"Its not that simple Krillin,"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, beside of our actions whether we tell Goku or not, it all depends on fate… I have a feeling that if Goku knows about that Sora was never seen in my time, then he'll mostly do anything he can to protect her… but like I said, no matter what we do, no matter what Goku can do, sooner or later fate can and will always find a way back some how… Death is always inevitable none the less, even with the dragon balls on our side, you never know Krillin…"

"…So… all we can do is just watch and wait around?"

"I wouldn't say that, but the only thing that we can all do is make Sora's time here meaningful"

"Aw man… but there's just got to be a way Trunks! A way where we can keep Sora here…"

"What are you saying?"

"Well, what Goku has told me is that Sora's family basically disowned her because she committed a forbidden taboo in her village, so unless she doesn't go back to the village we'll have a safe place for her to be in, plus she'll be around us, it's mostly her own family that wants to harm her, no one else"

"If that's the case… then there has to be a way for us… or Goku to convince her to stay here"

"I think we'll leave that to Goku"

"Well… I hope this works, and it seems that the dragon radar has picked up another dragon ball west of here"

"Alright, lets get moving" Krillin and Trunks flew off westbound.

Dusk finally arrived. Goku and Gohan managed to make it back to their camping area, but the problem was that Sora wasn't there.

"Sora?... Sora!" Goku called out for the half-breed but no answer.

"SORA!" Gohan started to called out for her as well.

A few seconds later Krillin and Trunks descended down to earth.

"Goku what's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Sora is missing and she's not answering Gohan or my calls"

The group searched all around for her but she was nowhere to be found.

Krillin ran up to Trunks and whispered:

"Do you think she actually went back to her home already?"

"I don't know, but we have to find her soon"

Krillin jogged over to a near by river and called out the half-breeds name several times. When he was about to turn around and search in the opposite direction, he sensed something behind him. As he nervously turned his head to the river, something arose from it. Suddenly his face turned a scarlet red, and then he screamed.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh no! KRILLIN!" Goku, Gohan, and Trunks sped there way towards their screaming friend.

Krillin was found on the ground in a daze, face flushed to the highest.

Trunks expression was the first one to notice and was filled with embarrassment; he quickly made his move and cover Gohan's eyes before he could get any closer to the sight.

Sora stood over Krillin, bare as she could be holding her bosom; she had a worrisome look on her face.

"Sora! I'm so glad you're okay, I was getting worried" Goku walked up to her.

"We were calling you but you didn't answer" Gohan responded with his eyes still covered.

"Y-Yeah…" Trunks agreed looking away.

"My sincere apologizes… I was bathing and I can't hear underwater, and it seems that I have freighted Krillin yet again, I'm terribly sorry"

"It's okay, he'll be alright, oh! And by the way, did you guys get to find the rest of the dragon balls?" Goku turned his attention towards Trunks.

"Well… not exactly…"

"Gohan and I found the other three"

"That's great but… don't you think you should put on some clothes Sora?"

"Oh, well of course…"

"While you guys get settled I'm going to go catch us some food"

"Wait father, I'm coming too!" Gohan escaped Trunks grasped and ran his way passed Sora without a glance at her.

Moments passed by and Gohan and Goku came back to the camp out with two colossal fish in hand.

When Krillin was finally conscious and Sora was fully clothed, Gohan and Goku brought back two colossal fish for dinner that night. As they laughed, told stories, and ate to their fill, Goku remembered that Trunks told him that he couldn't get the last dragon ball.

"Oh Trunks, what were you saying about that you couldn't find that last dragon ball?" Goku asked with a mouth full of fish in his mouth.

"Well Goku… we found the remaining dragon balls… but the thing is that… Chi-Chi has them" Trunks looked down scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?! H-How did she get a hold of them?"

"…."

"Did you know about this Gohan?"

"No father, I didn't even know that she found them"

"Oh great… if I go over there and ask for the dragon balls I have a feeling that she wont give them to me"

"Why not?" Sora inquired.

"Well, it's just that me and her haven't really gotten along lately… it's all really confusing"

"Why don't I ask her for them tomorrow, I'm sure our reason for collecting them will give her enough purpose to give us the last two dragon balls" Gohan suggested.

"Maybe… but we're not for sure until tomorrow"

As the group continued to chat away, the night changed as soon as it started. Finally, everyone was asleep. Gohan laid his head upon Sora's bosom as she held him close to her like a child she never had.

Then, Krillin woke up in the middle of the night. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then turned his attention to Sora.

"Gohan sure is lucky hehe" He said as he blushed.

"Do you wish to lay on my chest as well?" She spoke.

"S-Sora! I-I didn't know you were awake"

"Yes, I've been awake for quite sometime now"

"Oh…"

"…"

*Oh right! This is my chance to ask her *

"Hey Sora"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was wondering… how do you feel about Goku?"

"How do I feel about him? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean… do you have feelings for him?"

"Feelings… Well, it's all very confusing for the most part Krillin… I can't comprehend what my emotions are going through… ever since I met Goku, his presences made me feel ill at times. I couldn't really understand if it was a good thing or a bad thing… Yet, I've grown to care a great deal for him and this little one (referring to Gohan)…"

"I know it's hard for you to understand… but have you ever heard of something called "love" before?"

"My mother would talk to me about it from time to time when I was young… she told me that even though I am blind, I am still able to feel the soul of a being rather than focus on the look of one, and if that time comes that one day that my thoughts and emotions become intertwine, and that I fully understand the meaning of it all, then that will be the day that I will find the other half of me that I can become one with… I know it's a bit puzzling but… in due time it will all come to me, I just have to be patient"

"Do you think… Goku can be your other half?"

"I'm…not quite sure… however, my emotions and thoughts have been stirring inside me lately… I wonder if one day I'll understand it all…"

"…"

"Nevertheless, I do know for certain Krillin"

"What's that?"

"I would love nothing more for Goku to stay by my side… I know I'm very different than these beings from the surface, but I wouldn't mind staying along side him… and I hope he doesn't mind it at all either… He makes my days seem much more joyful… I look forward to waking up in the morning to train with Goku and the little one… I adore these two with ever fiber of my being… I would do anything and everything for them, even if I didn't get them same gratification back"

*… With that being said… maybe… just maybe, Sora is starting to grow feelings for Goku, but I don't think quite as much as Goku does… maybe it's just a phase for her… if so, what if Goku is actually in love with Sora, what will happen then?... But… Sora is right, only time will tell *

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your patients my readers! There's still more to come, and I promise the next chapter will be even more juicy ;) R&R Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Farewell my Brother

**A/N: Glad I can finish this one in a reasonable length of time. Hope you all like it, and I really put some thought in this chapter, but I'll let you read first. R&R Thank you my fellow readers for reading my story up to this point.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Morning finally arrived; everyone was up and prepared for the day Sora's eyes were going to be wished opened, while others were prepared for the worst. Packing whatever they had back into their bags Goku stood silent for a brief moment, his face resembled a slight worrisome expression of a child.

"Hey Krillin" Goku faced his attention to him

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take the rest of the dragon balls back to Bulmas, I have some business to take care of…"

"Oh… right, sure thing Goku"

"I'll take the bags back home then" Trucks grabbed the bags and flew off towards the city.

"Good luck Goku" Krillin made his way towards the city as well, following right behind Trunks.

"Come on Gohan, let's get this all over with" He chuckled.

"Right, come on Sora follow us"

With that being said Sora ran behind Gohan and Goku by following their scents as they flew in the skies.

Flying through more than a couple of miles, they finally reached their destination.

"Mother! Mother, I'm home" Gohan called as he knocked on the door.

Chi-Chi stormed to the door and swung it opened.

"Gohan I told you to be back much earlier than this! You're loosing time with you're studies!" Chi-Chi then looked up and noticed Goku and Sora standing behind her son.

"Hi… hehe" Goku nervously waved.

"Hello Goku…" She replied in disgust.

"It's nice to meet you again Chi-Chi" Sora spoke with her soft voice.

"… Hello Sora… And what might I have the pleasure in seeing you two today?"

"Well Chi-Chi hehe… we're looking for the dragon balls and… well you see… we're-"

"We're going to gather all the dragon balls to wish for Sora's eyes to be opened, isn't that great mother!" Gohan gleefully laughed.

"Oh really" She gave a sadistic stare at Goku that made him flinch.

"And what makes you think after all this time that I should give it to you?! Huh Goku?"

"Well, it's for a good cause-"

"Good cause?! After all this time living with Bulma and you STILL haven't gotten a CLUE what you've done?!"

"What do you mean Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi clenched her fist in rage.

"Gohan… Son… go to your room"

"But mother-"

"I mean it! Go now!"

"Okay…" Gohan depressingly made his way inside his home.

"So… Goku you're meaning to tell me that after all this time you haven't learned your lesson huh"

"Lesson? What do you mean?"

"Goku, you broke the promise we had in our marriage!"

"But how-"

"HOW?! DID YOU REALLY ASK ME HOW YOU BROKE YOUR VOWS TO ME?!"

"….Um…"

"YOU BUM!... You're falling in love with HER aren't you"

"Y-You mean Sora?" Goku turned to her.

The sound of her name made her ears perk up and a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face. Then she began to blush during the awkward silence.

"I-I have a feeling that I must go," She bowed her head.

"If you'll excuse me" The half-breed sped off towards West city.

Goku gave a worrying expression as she sped off, then he slowly faced his attention towards his spouse.

"Chi-Chi… I really don't understand why it's so wrong to love a person you care about… I love you Chi-Chi, just like I love Sora and everybody else"

"Goku… This is the reason why I'm giving you this time now to think about what you've done, you will NOT come in this house unless you do so!"

"How am I going to understand what I did wrong if I don't know what I did-"

"YOU LOVE HER GOKU! MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME, AND YOU EVEN KISSED HER… Why don't you just take her back home where she belongs…"

With that being said, the saiyans eyes widened; as he clenched his fist he gazed upon the ground buried in his thoughts.

"No" He finally spoke.

"No?"

"I won't take her back Chi-Chi… she means too much to me… she's my friend and I won't turn my back on her-"

"Then you have no business being here-"

"Chi-Chi if I take her back she'll DIE!"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened; her mouth was agape.

"Listen to me Chi-Chi… Sora has nothing left, her family doesn't want anything to do with her, and she's by herself"

"…"

"I'm the only one she trusts and believes in, she has a kind and good heart like no one else I've ever met… She means so much to me, and all she wants is to be accepted and loved back… So I will do whatever I can to make her happy, regardless of anything else"

"… Goku…"

"I want to stay by her side for as long as I can… I want to protect her, I want to care for her, and anything else that she wants me to do for her… because… she basically have nothing else to live for… she's alone and I want to be there for her every minute of my waking moment"

There was a minute of silence; Chi-Chi then slowly closed the door and a few moments later she came back with the two dragon balls in hand.

The saiyans face turned into pure bliss as she handed them over to him.

"Thank you so much Chi-Chi" He suddenly kissed her forehead and turned his body towards West City.

"You can come along too if you want" He smiled.

"… N-No… I'll stay here…"

"If you say so… tell Gohan I'll be waiting for him over at Bulma's place in a couple of hours"

"…."

"… Thank you Chi-Chi, for everything" With those words he flew off into the distance.

*_… He's… slipping away… he's actually slipping away from me…._ *

Chi-Chi fell down to her knees, buried her face into her hands, and sobbed endless tears. She knew now that Goku has found his dormant emotion now opening, yet sadly it belonged to someone else but her own heart.

As the saiyan flew amongst the skies, he sensed a power level just below him, but there was just a lone tree. Still he dove down to observe who was under it. He landed; looking upward he saw Sora sitting on a branch with her head facing West City.

"Sora? What are you doing up there?" Goku tilted his head in curiosity.

"I was waiting for you, I didn't want to leave you behind"

"Hehe, well come on then, lets go back to Bulma's and eat first"

"…Goku…"

"Hm?"

"I… I think I should go back home"

"W-WHAT?! Why?!"

"…I'm… I'm just causing too much grief for you Goku, I cannot bare to know someone as noble and kindhearted as you are going through conflicts just for me to be safe"

"…Y-You mean you hear all that? Our conversation?"

Sora's face flushed as she nodded.

"As hard as I tried not to, my ears can hear just about anything… I do apologize Goku for meddling in your personal affairs… I just don't belong here…"

"What do you mean you don't belong here?! Everyone really likes you Sora and everyone respects you! I don't want you go! I don't want to see you get hurt or even killed! So please… you'll know what'll happen if you go back"

"… Perhaps… It's time to face my fa-" She cut off her own sentence as she abruptly faced her attention towards the west side of the forest.

"Sora? What's wrong, what is it?"

*_… T-That… That scent… I recognize that scent from anywhere_ *

The half-breed jumped down from the branch and darted towards the west wing of the plantation.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Goku shot his way to follow her, yet it was not a surprise that he could barely keep up with the speed demon.

Just a couple yards away from the access of the woodlands Goku finally decided to use Instant Transmission to appear in front of Sora. She couldn't stop in time and crashed into him.

"OUCH!" They said simultaneously.

The dragon balls were knocked away from Goku's hands and off into the near by bushes.

"Sora listen to me, you can't go back home now, it's too dangerous, and the only way I can protect you is-"

"My brother…"

"Huh?" Goku looked up and noticed a tall male figure that looked oddly familiar to him. Goku stood to his feet as well as Sora and gathered their attention towards the bushes. A tale male figure stepped into the shining sun, with his big white wolf ears, and a bushy black and white tail. His long white hair brushed against his face ever so lightly as the wind blew, and his eyes; calm yet fierce sapphire eyes, he observed the pair as he picked up the two dragon balls that were lingering near him.

"I believe these belong to you" He tossed them to Goku.

Still standing with his mouth agape, Goku caught them.

"…D-Dante?" Goku said.

"… M-My brother… I-Is that really you?" Bloodstains started to seep through her bandages as she stepped towards him.

"Stay back!" Dante demanded.

His sibling froze in her tracks.

"Don't tell me you came all this way to… to kill your own sister… please…" Goku pleaded.

"If I were to kill her I would of done it in the first place, in addition to that if she comes any closer to me, her scent will be on me, and our people will track her down and kill her"

"Then why are you here?" Goku questioned.

"I've come to warn you two about the upcoming dangers that may cause some serious conflicts to the both of you, "

"…"

"Unless you heed to my words, you will be fine"

"…"

"Goku, did my sister ever inform you about our mothers death?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, there is something that my father didn't tell her that's connected to all of this"

"…"

" A long time ago when our mother and father first met it was almost like how you two met, except he would run off into different villages on the surface. Throughout his explorations of this vast land around him in his half-breed state, he finally met our beautiful mother in a far away village. Sooner or later my father grew attached to her, he was able to convince our mother to marry him and to live with him in our underground village… However, there was a covetous soul who wanted our mother for himself. Apparently he was able to maneuver and handle a firearm… One night he supposedly watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to travel down into our settlement. He was very stealthy as he entered… he found where we lived, came into our mothers room and shot her… Our father was never the same again; after that our father made fighting for the males a main priority, of course we had no problem with it but… he was more strict on females attending such battles, especially you Sora…"

"…"

"... T-That's why he would yell at me whenever someone was training and I would feel their movements… he would always tell me to find my way back home…"

"… In addition to that, our father was afraid… afraid that one day that something like that will happen again, that's when he made humans forbidden, and if anyone was found with a human in our village they would either be killed or banished from their home… He was also afraid that you, Goku, would kill all of our people and get away with it, because of the fact my sister is so merciful, she would be killed too"

"What?! That's crazy, I would never do something like!" Goku shouted.

"Our father is not taking any chances Goku, trust me, I know…" Dante replied.

"…But… Brother… there has to be a way to convince him that what he's doing isn't right, it's cruel!"

"Furthermore, she's his only daughter for that matter! Just because something happened in the past doesn't mean he has to make these harsh judgments"

"…I have no say in anything… if I or anyone else does, they will be banished as well…"

"…Father…"

"Sora… listen to me… NEVER come back home again-"

"W-Why ever not?!" She inquired in her shaken timid voice.

"Because it's pointless! It's too dangerous and you know it, I can't bare to watch you get hurt or die, you're the only person who I hold dear to me left!"

"…Brother…"

"Sora… for once I do not wish to order you around… Please I beg of you DO NOT come back home!"

Sora faced her brother, and then bloody tears seeped through her bandages and trickled down her cheeks as she silently wept.

"We may never see each other again… but I want you to do me a favor my sister"

"…"

"Don't look back… Don't look back and move forward… it's best for you to stay on the surface and never come back to this area again… I will miss you and you will always be apart of me Sora… for you are my dear sister… I wish I could embrace you… but like I said, you and I would suffer for that…"

Heavy bloody tears continued to gush from her eyes.

*_… Sora…_ * Goku could do nothing but watch her shed her painful tears.

"Now… as for you Goku, I must speak with you… alone" Dante state as he gazed upon his sister then glanced over at the saiyan.

"My sister… I must now ask you to leave now"

"B-But brother I-I-"

"GO! I will NOT ask you again, and DO NOT listen to our conversation!"

"…"

"Leave here… and NEVER come back… I love you…my dear sister…"

Sora's heart shuddered as she staggered back, finally she zipped her way to the opposite direction.

"Dante, there just has to be another way around this! I can't stand to see Sora hurting like this, it's just not right!"

"I'm sorry Goku but it's all that I can think of, but there is more to this story than just my fathers over-reaction"

"What is it?"

"Just recently I've found out that Leon, Sora's "fiancé" is envious of you Goku, in his mind he thought that if he can't have my sister then no one can… Yet, I've been over hearing that he's going to do whatever he can to find my sister and have complete dominance over her, especially after she exposed her power to everyone…"

"So, you're saying that he wants to control her?"  
"And to supposedly "love" her and have authority over her, and I will be damned before I let any of that happen to her… that's why I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"O-Okay"

"I want you to intertwine bodies with her and have her for your own… I trust you and you have my permission to dominant her Goku… will you do this for me? "

"W-What do you mean?... I'm not going to control her like a puppet!"

Dante then gave a confused glance at the saiyan, and burst into laughter.

"Hehe you're just as oblivious as my sister at times" Dante laughed.

"Did… I say something wrong?"

"Let me explain what I mean… Goku, do you notice how the wolves on the surface live?"

"Well kinda…"

"The way we live is almost about the same as their way of life except we have a longer lifespan, as you can see wolves operate on dominance- who is the strongest, noble, fierce, and determined one- and that individual will rein supreme in the pack and be a leader while others are mere pawns and followers. Us males are tested by our strength and endurance, pushed to the very limits. The one who is dominant in the pack can have what ever he desires, food, notoriety, females, and what ever else… Now, by defeating me and Leon in combat in the tournament you were now considered a VERY powerful dominant male, second best to my father, that's why after the final battle my people wanted to get to know you better… Until Leon opened his mouth…"

"Why can't you confront him and tell him what he's doing is wrong?"

"I can't, even though I can defeat him with no problem, my father and the village is still under too much tension and stress because of the past events that have occurred, if I do make such a move my father would probably have no problem killing me in the mental state that he's in now and pretty much I will die in vein"

"…"

"But I trust you Goku, more than anyone else… I've never come across anyone with a presences and heart such as yours, even when my people despised you in every way you still had a cheerful demeanor and a positive attitude, and you focused on what really mattered rather than the opinion of others… you are a true gentlemen Goku and I would leave my sisters fate only in your hands"

"Um…but I still don't get what you mean by intertwining bodies"

"My you really are oblivious, no wonder why my sister cares for you so much… let me ask you this question, are you a father by any chance?"

"Yeah I have a son"

"Well then, do whatever you did to bring your son into existence"

"W-WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU WHAT ME TO MARRY HER?!"

"Hmph, I wouldn't mind that at all, but do what you must to make your bodies one with her,"

"If you do, then her whole entire scent, her whole entire being will belong to you, then Leon will know not to interfere with the both of you, for you are more powerful and dominant than he is"

Then a lone howl was heard in the distance of the woodlands, not too close yet not too far from where they were standing.

"They are calling for me, I must go"

"W-Wait Dante-"

"Goku, I beg of you, you must do what ever you can to fill out my plea, promise me this!"

"…"

"…If you don't my sister will surely die at the hands of Leon! You must make her your own, you're the only one I can trust at this point"

"…I… I promise…"

"Thank you, if you fulfill this promise I will be forever in your dept. However, if you do not display your dominance onto her, then I'll have no other choice but to kill you myself"

Another howl was heard in the distance, but this one seemed to be close.

"I must go now, farewell Goku, and take good care of my sibling" With those being his final words he sped off into the forest.

"Dante…"

*_… I want to do anything I can to protect Sora and make her happy but… to marry her… I have to keep this a secret, I can't tell anyone about this, especially Chi-Chi…_ *

Goku flew off towards West City; with thoughts swimming in his head he had no choice but to fulfill his promise, since it was the only way to save his friend.

When the saiyan reached Capsule Corporation he found that Tien, Master Roshi, Puar, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Oolong, Chiaotzu, and Bulma were all waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey, what are you guys all doing here?" Goku walked in looking down on his friends while they were sitting on two couches.

"Waiting for you to get back smart one," Krillin answered

"Besides, we're here to see Sora's eyes as well" Master Roshi added.

"Oh, by the way have you seen her anywhere?" Goku asked.

"When she came in a while ago see ran upstairs covering her ears, I tried to see what was wrong with her but she just kept her ears covered" Gohan replied.

"…Thanks for checking on her son" Goku smiled at him then started to walk up the stairs.

As soon as Goku was far enough away from the group, Bulma blurted out:

"Lets follow him"

"Mother that's rude!"

After that was said without hesitation she carefully followed the saiyan upstairs.

When Goku made his way into the garden he found the she-wolf in a crouching position with her ears covered, hiding in one of the bushes on the far end of the garden.

She didn't face upward, for her eyes were gushing out tears of blood, Goku understood that her heart was aching. Sora now had no family or friends to go back to, her brother saying his final goodbye to her, she felt as if her life could end right at that very moment. The saiyan warrior kneeled on one knee, placing the two dragon balls he had in his hands next to him, then he pulled Sora to him, embracing her ever so passionately and lovingly, the half-breed slowly held him back, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Sora, don't you worry" Goku consoled her.

Bulma, followed by Trunks peeked around the corner to the garden.

* _Just look at him, I've never seen Goku in his feeling like this, …_* Bulma thought to herself.

*_ I have to talk to Chi-Chi about what's going on, I wonder if she truly knows about what's going on over here…_ *

"Mother we shouldn't be eavesdropping on them like this" Trunks whispered.

"This is a critical situation Trunks, don't you see what's going on here?!" She whispered back.

"Uh…"

"Goku has never shown Chi-Chi that kind of affection before, and now he's showing it to Sora, it's either that he love her or something messed up is going on between those two"

"I think you're over reacting mother, I train with both of them almost everyday and I don't really see a serious connection between them, they're just friends"

"Come on Trunks, don't tell me that you never thought that the two of them have been getting TOO friendly lately"

"…"

"I mean, I have nothing against Sora, it's just that Goku is MARRIED and he has a son, and he can't jeopardize his marriage for someone he just known for only more than a couple of months, besides… what will happen to Gohan if Chi-Chi DOES decide to get a divorce or Goku does something DRASTIC with Sora that will cost him his marriage"

"Mother you've known Goku for a long time, there's no way that he'll do something that will cost him his marriage, he's not that type of person"

"…I don't know… but still, Goku can be a bit of an airhead at times and he doesn't really know right from wrong when it comes to the relationship and social life, and I sense that something fishy is going on between those two and I'm going to find out what"

After a couple of minutes talking to Sora, Goku help her up and wiped her bloody tears away, while the two scurried back down stairs and pretended like everything was normal.

Goku held Sora's hand while they walk down stairs, when they entered the living room Goku turned his attention to Krillin.

"Alright, lets get things started"

Krillin nodded, he grabbed the duffle bag that had the five remaining dragon balls.

Everyone gathered in the front yard of the Brief's home, Krillin placed the five dragon balls together, and Goku placed the last two in its group.

" *_Sigh_*…. Here we go…. ARISE SHENRON!"

The magical orbs started to glow bright orange, then like fire it sprung, out came the mighty, colossal dragon Shenron. With his red eyes that gazed down from what it seemed like the heavens, he asked in his immense voice:

"Why have you summoned me?"

"Shenron! We've come to ask you to grant us a wish" Goku spoke out to him.

"Speak! Speak your wish"

Goku held Sora's hand and raised it along with his.

"I wish for my friend Sora's eyes to be opened and restored for the first time!"

The massive dragon took a moment, as he observed his summoners he growled under his breath.

"This is one wish that is difficult, but this I will grant"

Everyone cheered and some let out a big sigh.

Shenrons eyes then shone a bright, bloodstained red.

More then a few seconds later underneath Sora's bandage her eyes started to glow a misty white. Suddenly the light grew brighter, and then Sora was flung back more than a couple feet with force, she cried in agony.

"Sora!" Goku ran to her aid, as well as the others.

"Your wish has been granted, farewell"

"W-Wait Shenron!-" Before Goku could finish his sentence the dragon already disappeared into the light, sprung into the skies and the seven dragon balls departed into different directions.

Sora buried her eyes into her hands and she sobbed tears of blood.

"That lousy dragon didn't grant our wish!" Krillin complained.

"Wait you guys, look!" Gohan pointed out as Sora continued to sob bloody tears, the blood from her eyes started to become less thick as she continued to cry, finally her tears formed into water.

" *_Gasp_* Sora! Try to open your eyes now-"

"No Goku! She can't open her eyes in the sun like this; if she does she might as well stay blind! It'll ruin her eye sight if she does" Bulma informed.

"I'll take her to my room then" Goku picked her up and carried her to his chambers as he tried to console her again, reassuring her that everything will be all right.

To kill time Goku, Gohan, and the rest of the Z fighters decided to train. When dusk finally approached Bulma offered everyone a place to rest for the night. Before Goku and Gohan went off to bed, they went to check on the half-breed, come to find out that she was sleeping soundly in his bed, and they decided to leave her be for the night.

Early in the morning, to where the stars were still out and the sun wasn't risen, Goku woke up, rubbed his eyes and looked over at his son sleeping on the couch across from him. He yawned and blinked as he stared at him for a moment, then a spark of thought came into mind. He walked over to his son and shook him and whispered his name.

"Gohan, Gohan wake up, wake up"

"Huh…" Gohan moaned, slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on son, let's go check on Sora"

"* _Yawn_*… Okay" Gohan slowly got up, stumbling behind his father up the stairs.

Then the saiyan opened the door; he noticed that she wasn't in the room.

"Where did she go?" Gohan wondered.

"Hm…" Goku searched for her energy. Seconds later he found it.

"On the roof?" He looked at his son then they both look up at the ceiling.

Gohan was the first on to glide out the door, followed by his father. He flew out the door, careful to not wake anyone else up; Goku followed the boy up the dome rooftop. Finally they both found the half-breed, facing upward to the stars, wearing Goku's shirt and undergarments.

"S…Sora?" Goku called out to her.

Her ears perked up and she turned around. The two males gasped, followed by cheerful laughter.

Sora's eyes… presented to be unique yet beautiful. Her left eye was displayed to be a deep sapphire, however closer to her inner pupil showed the color of a ghostly sky blue, such eyes have glistened like no other, it was almost like the stars themselves were in her eyes. It could pierce the heart of a man for it was portrayed; calm and delicate just like her own heart. Yet, her right eye displayed a wild golden color, it exposed intensity and fierce as a wolf does; still, it glistened for it showed not just beauty but strength, determination and power amongst its foes, it could pierce the very soul of a warrior, for she can be the very fighter that can surpass any limits.

She slowly made her way to the two saiyans. She sniffs both of them and glanced back at Goku.

"G…Goku?"

"Yeah Sora, it's me!" He laughed.

Sora looked down at Gohan as he smiled up at her.

"Little one" She looked back at Goku.

Lastly, she smiled sweetly at him.

"It's nice to finally "see" you both"

The trio laughed as the sun peeked just above the horizon, Goku couldn't help but to embrace her.

"Congratulations Sora… I'm more than happy for you"

Sora, slowly but surely she held him back, with her face melted on his shoulder. There was a new start to a new life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all got the reasoning of this chapter, and why I wanted to show the intensity of the situation between Sora, Dante, and Leon. If you have any questions or comments for me I would be more than happy to answer them. Hopefully I made this chapter reasonable for the sexual tension that is foreshadowing the upcoming events. Remember R&R! Until next time! :)**


End file.
